Deseos
by Xochi79
Summary: Lisa logra satisfacer sus deseos sin saber que Rick estaría ahí...contenido sexual explicito
1. Chapter 1

Ni Macross ni Robotech me pertenecen, sino sería millonaria.

Contenido sexual explicito

* * *

Llega cansada después de un largo día. Las labores de reconstrucción unidas a cierto piloto adorablemente bocafloja e irresponsable la han dejado rendida. Y como si fuera poco, el calor insoportable la sofoca. Abre la puerta de su casa en el Barrio militar y al cerrarla se apoya en ella.

 ** _\- Que hice para merecer esto…_**

Se descalza rápidamente, siente el sudor que corre por su espalda por lo que simplemente se saca su inmaculado uniforme mientras camina hacia su cuarto… " _qué más da; vivo sola"…_ Se dirige al cuarto de baño y al tratar de dar el agua…

 ** _\- Pero que mier…. Diablos! El corte de agua programado… día fatal…_**

Lisa se lanza sobre su cama mientras con el control acciona el minúsculo aire acondicionado y el equipo de música, desde el cual sale un relajante tema Chill Out. Termina de desvestirse quedando sólo con una minúscula braguita de encaje blanco… " _Claudia y sus regalos bienintencionados"…_ poco a poco se relaja y su mente comienza a desvariar en torno a la masculina figura de alborotados cabellos y ojos azules…

 ** _\- Demonios Rick… ¿Por qué parece ser que no existo como mujer para ti?... Llevo años de soledad… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ardo en deseos de ti?... Siento que hasta mi cuerpo te reclama…_**

Suspirando quedamente, se incorpora a medias de su cama y así, semisentada, se analiza a si misma… no tiene una figura espectacular como la del canario desafinado, pero tampoco esta tan mal… _"Deberías estar aquí y verme Hunter, a ver si después de lo que te haría te quedan ganas de algo_ "… Su acalorada mente divaga en torno a aquello que le gustaría hacer con el piloto, mientras sus manos comienzan a acariciarse a sí misma; bajando desde su torso desnudo hasta su ingle y de allí… más allá…

* * *

Rick sale del Hangar donde ha dejado al Skull 1 a paso presuroso. Se siente confundido, molesto; nuevamente ha peleado con Lisa… y su lengua lo ha traicionado… _"hoy la hiciste de oro Hunter, Lisa te comerá con zapatos y uniforme"_ … corre hacia la oficina de cierta Capitana de hermosos ojos verdes y genio endemoniado esperando que no lo mate antes de pasarle los informes. En su camino termina tropezando con dos mujercitas… _"Día de suerte, las conejas"…_

 ** _\- ¿Por qué tan apurado Capitán Hunter?- Le dice Sammy con cara de pocos amigos_**

 ** _\- Ehhh… estoy buscando a la Capitana Hayes… es de urgencia, ¿Sabes dónde está?_**

 ** _\- Será mejor que lo olvide Ca-pi-tán-_** Vannesa le replica entre dientes **_–Lisa se ha sentido cansada y apenas terminó su turno se fue a casa-_**

 ** _\- Y es entendible, tiene que lidiar con cada piloto desagradable, irresponsable, que no tiene idea de lo que son las jerarquías militares o el mínimo respeto a una dama-_** agrega Sammy empujando a Rick al seguir caminando _**–si nos disculpa, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con usted-**_

 _ **\- Chicas, no se pongan así, con Lisa nos llevamos como perros y gatos… es parte de nuestra forma de ser-**_

 _ **\- Ni se moleste en explicarlo Capitán Hunter –**_ dice Vannesa y se va junto con Sammy, dejando a un perplejo Hunter en medio del pasillo.

 ** _\- ¿Crees que algún día se dé cuenta de lo que siente por Lisa, Sammy?_**

 ** _\- ¡Ni en sueños!, lo que tiene de buen piloto le falta en la parte emocional…_**

Rick se queda mirando a las conejitas, luego mira los informes que tiene aun en su mano… _"una oportunidad para resarcirte; con la excusa de necesitar su_ firma"…vuelve a su oficina, toma su bolso donde mete un par de Petit Cola ycamina en dirección a la salida de la base, junto a él pasa un jeep militar manejado por el Teniente Graham

 ** _\- Hola Capitán… ¿Quiere un aventón?_**

 ** _\- Seguro Graham…_** _"mientras más rápido llegue a su casa, mejor"_

Entra con las llaves que la misma Lisa le ha entregado… _"le daré un pequeño susto"…_ ve el uniforme de Lisa desparramado por la salita… _"sí que llego cansada… la compensaré por el mal rato pasado"…_ deja la carpeta con los informes en la mesa de centro cuando siente la música que viene desde la habitación de Lisa y sin pensarlo demasiado, abre la puerta lentamente…

En la penumbra, vislumbra la silueta de Lisa… desnuda… perfecta… su piel blanca y tersa… sus pechos turgentes… tiene los ojos cerrados más no está dormida, sino agitada… pequeñas perlas de sudor se ven en su frente… mientras con su mano izquierda se aferra a una almohada, la otra se pierde bajo unas sexys bragas de encaje… _"Es una diosa… y se está… esta… ¡Mierda! Debería irme, debo irme… no puedo estar mirando esto… respira lentamente Hunter, calma tu sangre… ¡Y tú, abajo, no es momento!"…_ Va a dar el primer paso para irse cuando de los sensuales labios de Lisa se escapa un gemido… y un nombre…

 ** _\- Oh, Rick, ven aquí… sigue así… mmm mmm dame más._**

El aludido se paraliza… _"Se está tocando… y pensando en mí"…_ la parte racional del piloto se apaga lentamente mientras su libido aumenta… comienza a sacarse la chaqueta... Rick ya no piensa, sólo actúa…

* * *

La imaginación de Lisa vuela mientras sigue tocándose… hasta puede sentir el aroma inconfundible de Hunter… si sólo estuviese ahí… hasta puede percibir su presencia, sus manos… _"Mi cabeza me está jugando bromas de mal gusto"…_ lentamente abre los ojos y por un segundo cree que esta enloqueciendo: Rick Hunter está de pie, junto a su cama… unos sencillos bóxer es lo único que separa a Lisa de su masculinidad…

 ** _\- ¿Me llamaste?_**

 ** _\- P…ppp… pe pe pe…Pero que hac…._**

 ** _\- Mañana, más tarde… en cualquier otro momento hablamos Lis… Ahora estoy aquí…-_** Rick se inclina sobre su rostro al hablarle mientras que con su dedo pulgar acaricia los labios de Lisa **_–me llamaste Lis… y te daré exactamente lo que deseas-…_**

Lisa se muerde los labios y antes de poder replicar algo, Rick ya se ha inclinado para atraparlos entre los suyos. Introduce su lengua con ferocidad en la boca de Lisa, acariciando su paladar y lengua… en su beso desenfrenado… la tensión sexual acumulada en meses de peleas, encuentros y desencuentros por fin tiene una salida… Rick suelta sus labios, deslizandose por el cuello de Lisa besando y lamiendo su piel. Los gemidos que salen de la boca de ella son señal de cuanto le gusta… con pequeños mordiscos baja hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones en su boca y lo succiona con avidez… _"Es hermosa, perfecta… una delicia… ¡Como no me di cuenta antes!"…_ Siente las manos de la mujer aferrarse a su nuca mientras sus piernas se enrollan en torno a sus caderas, la boca entreabierta, jadea sin ningún control… esta entregada y es toda suya… la sensación de posesión lo invade y en medio de caricias deja sus pechos sensibles, colocándose entre sus piernas… con un simple movimiento de sus manos rasga la braguita de encaje y deja expuesta su feminidad a su turbia mirada… puede ver la humedad que hay entre sus piernas y eso lo excita aun más… con un rápido movimiento se inclina y acaricia con su lengua el centro mismo de su placer. El grito de Lisa lo provoca, quiere darle más... Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir, ella logra zafarse de su peso y, dándole vuelta, se coloca a horcajadas sobre él; puede sentir el calor de su sexo a través de la tela del bóxer mientras ella se inclina y besa su pecho, lamiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus caderas… _"Tal vez sea la única vez en la vida que te tenga, piloto, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad"…_ no necesita intentar dos veces para bajar la incómoda prenda masculina y posar sus labios hambrientos en el miembro viril que tiene frente a ella. Lo recorre con su lengua y luego lo introduce en su boca mientras acaricia con sus manos las caderas del muchacho que sólo atina a gemir fuertemente.

 ** _\- Me estas matando Lis... pero soy yo el que te debe rendir honores_**

Rick la toma con fuerza de los brazos y vuelve a ponerla de espaldas en la cama; con la sonrisa torcida se acerca al rostro de Lisa y lame sus labios

 ** _\- No, hoy sólo se trata de ti, pequeña_**

Vuelve a acomodarse entre sus piernas, las abre e introduce un dedo dentro de su cuerpo

 _ **\- Tan caliente… y húmeda… solo para mi… no tendrás que satisfacerte sola nunca más Lis…**_

Saca su mano y de un certero movimiento se introduce dentro de ella.

 ** _\- Dios, estas tan estrecha… ¿Era esto en lo que estabas pensando mientras te tocabas?_**

 ** _\- Mmmm si… pero es mucho mejor…_**

Hunter comienza lentamente a mover sus caderas contra ella; pero no contaba con el deseo de Lisa, quien vuelve a enrollar sus piernas en torno a él, toma su rostro con ambas manos... se sorprende al ver el brillo lujurioso que tienen los ojos de ella, sus labios inflamados por los besos dados que se entreabren para susurar:

 _ **\- Dame todo lo que tengas, piloto**_

Rick no necesita oír más, se hunde con fuerza en su cuerpo y comienza a moverse con rapidez y dureza. Lisa sigue su ritmo sin tregua ni pausa, ambos sedientos del otro. Logran llegar juntos al orgasmo y entre jadeos Rick Hunter se derrumba al lado de Lisa sin soltar su cuerpo. Ella se muerde el labio inferior mirando fijamente el techo y él, llevando el pulgar a su boca, lo libera.

 ** _\- Lis… pequeña… no te avergüences, mírame…_**

Lisa vuelve su rostro hacia el mientras disfruta la caricia en su rostro.

 ** _\- Lisa… no sé cómo explicarme, no se siquiera que está pasando… sólo tengo claro una cosa: Me gusta lo que acaba de pasar… sólo contigo he sentido esto… no me niegues volver a estar así…_**

 ** _\- Rick… no quiero estar en segundo lugar para nadie, Minmei…_**

 ** _\- No… basta Lis, no la menciones… lo real eres tú, nadie más… por favor Lis… aquí entre nosotros hay algo y no es solo el mejor sexo de mi vida… es más… ¿Acaso no lo sientes?_**

 ** _\- Rick, yo… yo lo siento así… hace mucho… es que…_**

 ** _\- Solo déjame demostrarte que esto es el principio pequeña… dale una chance a este piloto bobo-_** Rick atrapa el labio inferior de Lisa con su boca y lo lame lentamente…

 _ **\- Mmmm… podría ser Hunter… podría ser…**_

 _ **\- Velo en perspectiva, Lis... pase lo que pase, siempre nos queda el sexo...**_

 _ **\- Ni que hubiese sido tan bueno, Hunter-**_ Lisa se sorprende a si misma con esas palabras

 ** _\- ¿No estas satisfecha aún?-_** Rick sonrie mientras comienza a acariciar los muslos de Lisa - ** _Yo tampoco linda, esto fue sólo el principio-_**

* * *

 ** _\- Buenos Días, Comandante Grant al habla… ¿Qué falto quién?... ¿Alguien ha sabido del Capitán Hunter? Yo me encargo. Gracias._**

Claudia se dirige rauda a la oficina de Lisa, encontrándola vacía… _"pero que está pasando aquí, Lisa no falta nunca a su trabajo"…_ Llama desde su celular a Lisa, pero el telefono de ella suena fuera de área. Ofuscada, revisa sus mensajes y encuentra uno de ella de hace un par de horas…

"Clau, te lo explicare todo a la tarde, pero te ruego que me excuses a mí y a Rick de ir a la base". Claudia mira el mensaje dos veces antes de exclamar

 _ **\- Espero que sea una buena historia Hayes… y la quiero con lujo de detalles-**_

* * *

Recien empezando... espero no haber cometido tantos errores...

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece aunque quisiera...

* * *

Elizabeth Hayes se aferra a su copa de vino como si la vida dependiera de ello… tiene total y absoluta claridad de que este momento en particular debe ser uno de los más complicados y conflictivos de su existencia. Vislumbra a través del cristal de la copa la consistencia del vino cuando una voz la sobresalta…

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Me vas a decir de una vez que fue lo que pasó? Salve tu pellejo y el del nene…soy tu mejor amiga… y si tengo que torturarte no dudes que lo hare… ¡Vamos Lisa! Llevas 15 minutos mirando el vino, te digo de inmediato que es un vino malísimo, le pedí a Sammy que lo comprara y no tiene idea de lo que hace…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Claudia! Debiste darle indicaciones más concretas, sabes que Sammy…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡NO JODAS CONMIGO HAYES! Ponte a hablar o atente a las consecuencias…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Okey okey esta bien, sólo que no se bien por dónde empezar…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Pues ya sé que tuvieron sexo por las "marcas de amor" que llevas en el escote; por tanto quiero saber lo que paso después.**_

Lisa involuntariamente cierra sus manos en torno a su escote tratando de ocultar las mencionadas marcas de mordidas… y sin más preámbulos comienza a hablar…

* * *

Nunca ha sido una mujer que guste de levantarse tarde; sin embargo apenas es capaz de abrir los ojos. Se siente tremendamente agotada y algo confundida… trata de incorporarse pero un brazo en torno a su cintura la detiene… _"¡Oh por Dios! No fue sueño… está aquí, conmigo… DESNUDO"…_ Lisa logra acomodarse lo suficiente como para hacer dos cosas importantísimas para ella: tomar su celular y chequear que el mensaje que envió en la madrugada haya sido recepcionado; y ver en plena desnudez a Hunter… Ve su celular y la respuesta escueta de Claudia _"Todo ok… espero una BUENA explicación"_ … Lisa siente un escalofrío de pensar en enfrentar a su amiga, pero sabe que no podrá librarse de ella… deja el celular en la mesita de noche y vuelve su mirada al joven que parece dormir como si no hubiera mañana a su lado… _"Te sientan bien los años mocoso… muuuyyy bien"…_ los recuerdos de la noche vuelven a su cabeza; sí que la ha gozado… Sin embargo, el temor como una garra se aferra a su corazón y siente miedo… sabe perfectamente el amor u obsesión que siente el joven por el canarito favorito de Macross. Y está segura de una cosa: no hará sufrir más su corazón por las indecisiones de un crío jodidamente sexy… aunque tampoco quisiera privarse de semejantes sesiones sexuales que se prometen después de ésta noche… vuelve a moverse para acomodarse de costado y se encuentra con los ojos inquisitivos del piloto.

 _ **-**_ _ **Hola bonita, ¿Cómo dormiste?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hola, bastante bien**_ \- Lisa mantiene su mirada a pesar del rubor que asoma en sus mejillas, sabe perfectamente que la está mirando, tanteando su ánimo…y si quiere conseguir lo que quiere debe saber resistir sin avergonzarse esos ojos azules

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Crees que nos extrañen en la base hoy?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ha estado todo tranquilo últimamente, no creo que por un día sea una catástrofe… Avise que estaba enferma… a ti te sonó el celular hace un rato… comprenderás que no iba a contestar-**_ la sonrisa de Lisa aparece en todo su esplendor

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Vaya! Será mejor que vea quien me ha llamado, no vaya a ser mi jefa… a veces es un poco… Intransigente-**_ Rick sonríe y descaradamente se levanta totalmente desnudo a buscar el teléfono móvil.

Lisa se queda pasmada mirando la forma de su trasero… _"Tiene mejor culo que el mío… ¡Sí que esta bueno!"…_ Rick se agacha, registra su chaqueta y encuentra el celular, revisa rápidamente el teléfono y exclama

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Era Max!, me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que hubo un error en la asignación de los patrullajes y que no debo presentarme a la base hasta la tarde… ¿No es una agradable coincidencia?-**_ Rick la mira fijamente y Lisa se obliga a desviar los ojos de la masculinidad de Hunter.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Wow! Eso es suerte piloto, deberías comprarte un boleto de Lotería**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Muy graciosa Lisa… Veo que tenemos el día para nosotros…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Mmmm no sé si el día completo, pero por lo menos la mañana sí.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Cosas que hacer, Lisa?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Sabes que mi puesto tiene muchas responsabilidades Rick…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Entonces será mejor que aproveche esta mañana.**_

Rick se acerca como felino a su presa. Lisa no logra siquiera moverse, sólo atina a reaccionar cuando Hunter ya está besándola nuevamente.

 ** _-_** ** _Mmm ghtgh Rickkhghgh Esperaghaght-_** Jadeante, Lisa logra despegarse de los labios de Hunter y lo mira directamente a los ojos _**–Tenemos que hablar-**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Es necesario ahora? Esto empezaba a ponerse bueno bonita**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Es necesario…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Te propongo un trato-**_ Rick comienza a lamer lentamente el pezón de Lisa logrando que esta se estremezca **_–Podríamos aprovechar el bañarnos juntos… Digo, hay que ahorrar agua… y después vamos al café Seciele… ¿Te parece?-_**

 ** _-_** ** _Mmmmm ¿Tengo opciones?_**

 ** _-_** ** _No creo Lisa… ninguna._**

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **Jamás habría imaginado una situación así, Rick. La Capitana Hayes siempre ha sido una mujer muy responsable y dedicada al trabajo.**_

Max alza su Petit Cola y se la bebe de un trago. Su amigo y jefe lo había llamado hace 45 minutos exigiéndole su presencia en la pequeña casita militar… _"Sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, Max… y en este momento REALMENTE necesito que vengas"…_ Ahora, sentado en un sofá frente a Rick, mientras lo escucha hablar, no sabe si reír, llorar o simplemente hacerse el tonto… opta por lo último

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Y qué paso después?**_

Rick toma su lata de Petit Cola, se sirve un sorbo y continúa su relato

* * *

Rick mira a Lisa mientras esta seca su cuerpo… siente que no puede dejar de tocarla, es como si al no tenerla cerca le faltara el aire… no se ha cansado de poseerla desde ayer en la noche y aún siente hambre de su cuerpo esbelto… _"No puedo saciarme de ella, es imposible"…_ sonríe de pensar que 24 horas antes renegaba de la mujer que ahora domina sus pensamientos… _"En que momento te has vuelto tan hermosa y endiabladamente sexy Hayes"…_ Lisa lo pesca mirándola y le levanta una ceja…

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Algo que no esté en su lugar?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Absolutamente nada… todo calza perfecto bonita**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Mejor apuras el tranco, Rick… me prometiste un café y sabes que sin cafeína me transformo en un ogro come-pilotos**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No quiero arriesgarme, Lisa, pero me complica el tener que ponerme el uniforme**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Despreocúpate, la última vez que viniste a ocupar MI lavadora, dejaste algunas prendas de recuerdo… jeans y polera… ¿Algún problemas en andar sin ropa interior, Rick?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ninguno**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Entonces dejare tu ropa sobre la cama; no tardes porque ya me siento desfallecer**_

Hunter se apura; sabe que Lisa sin café es una ojiva nuclear a punto de estallar. Salen raudamente de la casa de Lisa y caminan hacia el Café Seciele. La conversación mientras van juntos se hace trivial, ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a tocar el tema de fondo hasta no estar sentados. Llegando al café, hacen su pedido y esperan en silencio. Rick no quiere arriesgarse a decir nada… _"Cualquier cosa que diga podría ser usada en mi contra"…_ Una vez con el café en la mano; Lisa le habla.

 _ **-**_ _ **Rick… lo que ha pasado esta noche...**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Y esta mañana…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Okey, okey-**_ Lisa entorna los ojos y asiente **_–Y esta mañana… creo que es una situación fuera de lo normal y que se explica por qué hemos estado en permanente tensión… y necesitábamos deshacernos de ella-_** Lisa suspira y continua **_–Fue increíble… realmente bueno… hace mucho que no sentía la confianza de poder entregarme así a alguien, de manera tan… desinhibida, ¿Entiendes?... y es por eso que me atrevo a proponerte algo…_**

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Qué cosa?–**_ Rick la mira por sobre su taza de café, los ojos expectantes… _"que te traes entre manos, sensual comadreja"…_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ni tu ni yo estamos preparados para una relación formal… quiero decir, yo aún tengo a Karl en mi corazón y tú a Minmey… pero eso no quita las necesidades físicas, ¿cierto?... Quiero que seas un amigo con beneficios… sólo sexo, Hunter, nada de citas románticas ni paseos ni idas al cine, sólo la mayor cantidad de sexo posible… ¿Te atreves?**_

* * *

 ** _-_** ** _¡¿QUE LE DIJISTE QUE?! ¡Estás loca Hayes!, ¿Al hombre que amas le dices que lo quieres solo para la noche? ¿En que estás pensando mujer? ¿Estás pensando? Debo llamar al siquiatra, pedir una hora, tu no estás bien…_**

 ** _-_** ** _Claudia, por favor, entiende… Cada vez que Minmey aparece, Rick corre detrás de ella y no hay nada más que exista a su alrededor… yo no voy a arriesgarme a ser segundona de nadie… menos del canario maldito… la única opción que me queda es disfrutar aquello que Rick me da… y que lo hace muy bien además-_** La sonrisa en la cara de Lisa da a entender a Claudia a que se refiere con lo que le da Hunter…

 ** _-_** ** _Lisa querida, no sé si estas preparada para esto… ¿Y qué pasa si él quiere más?_**

 ** _-_** ** _Ojala que lo quiera, Clau…. Quiero forzarlo a darse cuenta que podemos ser más que un par de calientes que se desahogan el uno con el otro… pero para eso debo, literalmente, darle hasta más no poder…. Sólo sexo…. Hasta que se aburra de ello… y quiera pasar al siguiente nivel…_**

 _ **-**_ _ **Mmm no es muy lógico que digamos… pero con lo torpe que puede llegar a ser Rick es posible que funcione. Más me preocupan tus sentimientos Lisa… ¿Podrás soportar esto sin querer involucrarte?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Debo arriesgarme Claudia… si gano, tengo a Hunter… si no, pues por lo menos me van a quedar unos recuerdos ardientes de el**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Bien bien, entiendo… es bueno en la cama, no me digas más del hermanito menor de Roy porque me darán arcadas… y dime, ¿Aceptó?**_

* * *

Max tiene, literalmente, los ojos como platos… Lo que acaba de oír no lo puede digerir…

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Aceptaste sólo encamarte con la Capitana Hayes!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Max, no grites… lo sabrá todo el barrio si lo haces… y no veo cual es el problema, somos un par de solteros que buscan pasarlo bien…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Rick, ¿Acaso es eso lo único que buscas de Lisa?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **La verdad…. No, siento que entre nosotros hay mucho más… algo más potente que no puedo identificar… pero al parecer soy el único que piensa así porque si es ella la que me propone esto…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No puedo creerlo aún-**_ Max mira a Rick un momento… _"Eso que sientes es amor, idiota… ¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser piloto?... Calma, calma, es ante todo un amigo comflictuado"…_ -¿Cómo es que le dijiste que aceptabas?

* * *

Rick siente que el café se le atraganta… debe mirar dos veces a Lisa antes de pensar en una respuesta. Y ahí esta ella, resplandeciente en un ligero vestido azul de cuello redondo con unos lindos tacones a juego; su sonrisa encantadora y el perfecto maquillaje… proponiéndole sexo sin compromisos… el sueño dorado cumplido…. El único problema es que él tiene la certeza de que entre ellos hay más, mucho más que sólo un par de revolcones… Y necesita tiempo para averiguar de qué se trata todo esto. Desde esta perspectiva, sólo le queda una posible respuesta.

 _ **-**_ _ **Si bien me sorprende un poco la forma de la propuesta, Lisa… me parece bien, es justa-**_ Rick sonríe mientras toma su café _**–Lo que quisiera que me aclararas es como nos vamos a organizar para esto-**_ hace un gesto discplicente con la mano apuntando a los dos.

 _ **-**_ _ **Había pensado que sólo debemos juntarnos en nuestras casas… espacios cerrados para evitar rumores, ¿Entiendes?... Y… emmmmm…. Creo que sería bueno…. No sé, ¿Llamarnos o enviarnos un mensaje?... quiero decir, nada de citas, entonces… algo así como "Ven pronto"… así tu y yo sabríamos específicamente el motivo de la… digamos, reunión….**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Sí que has pensado en todo, bonita… Con esa frase, evitamos confundir situaciones… después de todo, también trabajamos juntos y no queremos confundir nuestros roles de ninguna manera, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Así es Rick, somos compañeros de armas, amigos… y no quiero que hayan confusiones…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Me queda claro, Lis… más que claro…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Entonces, ¿Aceptas?–**_ Lisa se obliga a mirar a Rick con toda su fuerza de voluntad, siente que sus piernas tiemblan bajo la mesa.

 _ **-**_ _ **Lisa-**_ Rick baja el volumen de su voz y se inclina hacia ella _**–No renunciaría a la posibilidad de volver a sentir como me hundo en tu sexo aunque estuviera amenazado de muerte por hacerlo-**_ Ve como Lisa se atraganta ante sus palabras y sonríe, triunfante **_–Así que dalo por hecho-_**

 ** _-_** ** _Es un trato, entonces-_**

 ** _-_** ** _Así es-_** Rick hace un gesto para llamar a un mozo **_–Si me disculpas, preciosa, debo ir a prepararme para el turno de tarde, ¿Nos vemos?-_**

 ** _-_** ** _¡Claro!-_** Lisa sonríe mientras se levanta de la mesa, se acerca al oído de Rick y murmura **_–de eso no tengas dudas, vamos a vernos pronto-…_**

* * *

Segundo capitulo... vamos por más

Se que estuvo intenso el primer capitulo, pero es una idea loca que me daba vueltas en la cabeza hace un tiempo... leo sus reviews...

PD: aun no se usar bien el sistema, si se me escapa algun error ortografico o de orden, tenedme paciencia

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**_Robotech no es mía y tendré que vivir con eso_**

 ** _Contenido sexual explicito_**

* * *

 _ **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos, Vane?**_

 _ **\- Hasta el momento son… 51 horas con 25 minutos Kim… un nuevo record**_

 _ **\- Esto esta como para hacer un cartel: Llevamos 2 días y medio sin pelea-**_ Sammy ríe ante la idea

 ** _\- Debieses aclarar: sin peleas Hunter – Hayes, Sammy_** \- Kim también ríe ante la ocurrencia de su amiga…

 _ **\- Si hasta educado ha sido el Capitan Hunter…. Da miedo tanta paz**_ \- Vanessa finge un escalofrio y ríe también.

 _ **\- Shhhhh ahí viene Lisa…. Si quieren vivir… silencio….**_

Lisa vuelve a su puesto de mando con premura. La ultima reunión con Global la dejo cansada y con más obligaciones de las que quisiera. Tendra que reunirse con el experto en Robotecnología para estudiar posibles mejoras en el SDF-2. Saluda rápidamente a las chicas y toma el control del puente.

 _ **\- Chicas, ¿Novedades?**_

 _ **\- Ninguna Capitana Hayes; patrullajes tranquilos… Ahora esperamos el regreso de Escuadron Skull y Fox a cargo de los Capitanes Hunter y Avery.**_

 _ **\- Excelente**_

Con un suspiro, Lisa se conecta a la Tac-net para comunicarse con los respectivos lideres de grupo.

* * *

Rick lleva dos días sin saber nada de Lisa. Es cierto que los niveles de violencia entre ellos bajaron considerablemente, pero tampoco se ha dado la instancia de reunirse "bajo otros términos" y eso le preocupa… _"¿Habre imaginado todo lo sucedido?"_ …

 _ **\- Capitan Hunter, aquí Avery… fijese por donde vuela que casi chocamos**_ \- La voz molesta del jodido Avery despierta a Rick

 _ **\- ¡Vamos Avery!, esta nave puedo manejarla con los ojos vendados**_

 _ **\- Lo dudo Hunter, tus habilidades siempre han estado sobrevaloradas**_

 _ **\- ¿Estas dispuesto a apostar?**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahora mismo? No te atreves, después mami – capitana te va a castigar al rincón**_ \- Avery sabe donde darle a Rick

 _ **\- ¿Caida Libre Avery? Ahora mismo… el que pierda, paga ronda de cervezas a los 2 escuadrones**_

 _ **\- Hecho Hunter…**_

Ambos Veritech se alinean uno junto al otro y apagan motores… las aeronaves caen en picada a gran velocidad, cuando desde la Tac-Net una voz conocida grita:

 _ **\- ¡HUNTER! ¡AVERY! ¿Qué carajos pasa? Los controles del puente señalan caída de las naves.**_

 _ **\- Capitana Hayes… Hunter tuvo la idea**_ \- Avery se descarga rápidamente mientras nivela su Veritech

 _ **\- ¡Imbecil!, Tu empezaste… Lisa, el cabron este dudó de mis habilidades como piloto**_

 _ **\- Capitan Hunter… NIVELE SU MALDITO VERITECH… no es momento para ver quien es mas "hábil"**_

 _ **\- Vamos Lisa, sabes que puedo hacer esto-**_ Rick sonríe hacia una furiosa Lisa desde la Tac-Net

 _ **\- ¡PRENDE LOS PUTOS MOTORES HUNTER!**_

 _ **\- ¡YO SE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO CAPITANA!**_

 _ **\- Lo dudo…**_

 _ **\- ¿Quiere ver?-**_ Rick mira su altímetro y calcula rápidamente cuando encender sus motores

 _ **\- OBEDECE DE UNA VEZ HUNTER**_

A menos de mil metros del suelo, Rick enciende motores y empina el Skull 1 hacia arriba… desde la Tac-Net solo escucha una sarta de improperios

 _ **\- Que boquita Capitana**_

 _ **\- ¿PERO QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA ERES HUNTER? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es disciplina? Si te digo que niveles tu nave… tu lo haces… no es tan difícil**_

 _ **\- Se quien soy y se cuales son mis capacidades… No dude de mi, Capitana Hayes**_

 _ **\- ¿No sabes obedecer?**_

 _ **\- No Lisa… No se, ¿Quieres enseñarme?-**_ La mirada de Rick a través de la Tac-Net traspasa a Lisa, que corta la comunicación y golpea la mesa furiosa. Se levanta y sale rauda del puente hacia la cafetería. El trio terrible la mira en su andar.

 _ **\- ¿Y entonces?-**_ Kim mira a sus amigas

 _ **\- La cuenta vuelve a cero, Kim-**_ Vannesa suspira y continua su trabajo.

* * *

Lisa se aferra a su taza de café… _"Estupido e infantil piloto… ¿Es necesaria tanta imbecilidad?"_ … No siente a quien se sienta a su lado hasta que le hablan

 _ **\- ¿Problemas Lisa?**_

 _ **\- Oh Claudia, Rick es incorregible…**_

 _ **\- ¿La pelea por la caída del Veritech?**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabes?-**_ Lisa la mira interrogativamente hasta que Claudia alza sus cejas **_–El trío… información al instante-_**

 _ **\- Así es…**_

 _ **\- Me exaspera Claudia... es imposible trabajar a su lado**_

 _ **\- ¿No será que lo difícil es tratar con Hunter después de lo que paso hace un par de días? A mi no me engañas Lisa… No sabes que hacer con el Hunter "amigo con beneficios"**_

 _ **\- Clau… la verdad no tengo idea… No me atrevo a decirle nada…**_

 _ **\- Lisa Lisa Lisa… ¿Tu me permitirías hacerte algunas sugerencias?-**_ Lisa mira a Claudia y esta rie con malicia _ **– Creo que tengo un par de ideas que podrían incluso servirte para que Rick Hunter se vuelva disciplinado… pero debes seguir todas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra… ¿Te parece?**_

 _ **\- Mmm no se Claudia**_

 _ **\- Lisa, tu empezaste este juego… no puedes dar pie atrás… aquí ganas o ganas, no hay opciones… deja que Tia Claudia te ayude un poco**_

 _ **\- Okey Claudia… en esto tu estas mucho mas capacitada… ¿Qué hago?**_

* * *

Rick termina de revisar los informes de vuelo mientras Max lo ayuda. Ambos en silencio cierran carpetas y se miran.

 _ **\- Ve tu, Max… ella va a matarme antes de entrar**_

 _ **\- Rick, no seas cobarde…**_

 _ **\- Tu la conoces Max… me arrancara la cabeza y la dejara de adorno en su oficina**_

 _ **\- No te verias tan mal desde la muralla Jefe**_

Ambos rien abiertamente, mientras Max se levanta y toma las carpetas con los informes

 _ **\- Que no se diga que no somos amigos**_

 _ **\- Te debo una**_

 _ **\- Me debe varias Jefe**_

 _ **\- Nos pondremos al dia Max, promesa**_

Con la salida de Max Rick suspira aliviado… _"las he cagado otra vez; dudo que Lisa quiera saber de mi"…_ El celular de Rick suena y lo revisa de manera automática… "Ven pronto… 2200 hrs"… Un escalofrio lo recorre de pies a cabeza… y la sola idea de lo que va a suceder acelera su pulso. Suspira con fuerza mientras se levanta de su escritorio, toma sus cosas y sale… _"En punto, Hayes… ahí estare"_

* * *

2 minutos para las 22:00…. Y Rick se encuentra frente a la puerta de Lisa… _"¿Y ahora que? ¿Toco la puerta?... Bah, ya tengo llaves… ¿Habre venido bien vestido? Dijo que esto no seria como una cita, jeans, zapatillas y polera esta bien, supongo… contrólate Hunter, solo abre la puerta y ya esta"…_ pone la llave en la cerradura y entra con rapidez. La habitación esta en semi-penumbra, pero logra distinguir una silueta cercana… Lisa lleva una bata de seda color lavanda, su pelo cae en cascadas sobre sus hombros y calza unos tacones negros… _"hermosa"_ … le sonríe a Rick y se acerca a él; pegando su cuerpo al del piloto. Tomandolo del cuello acerca sus labios lo besa fogosamente…

 _ **\- Hola**_

 _ **\- ¿Estas… lista?**_

 _ **\- Casi Rick… sólo falta una cosa… dime… ¿Confias en mi?**_

 _ **\- Lisa… te he confiado mi vida todos estos años… ¡Claro que confio en ti!**_

 _ **\- Cierra los ojos, Rick…**_

Rick se siente intrigado, pero la curiosidad y excitacion son mas potentes en el y lo hace. Lisa venda sus ojos con suavidad y lo guía hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, vuelve a besarlo y acariciarlo mientras le saca la polera, a lo que Rick responde abrazándola…

 _ **\- No Hunter, aun no… espera**_ \- Lisa toma un pañuelo y, dándolo vuelta, amarra ambas manos detrás de Rick

 _ **\- ¿Qué haces, Lisa?**_

 _ **\- Dijiste que confiabas tu vida en mi Rick… paciencia y confianza, ¿Te pido mucho?**_

 _ **\- No bonita… es que…**_

Lisa no lo deja continuar; lo besa nuevamente mientras lo sigue desnudando. Rick gime y jadea pesadamente. Al no poder ver nada, sus sentidos se han intensificado y cada roce, cada beso y cada caricia que Lisa le prodiga le provocan profundas sensaciones que van directamente a su sexo.

Lisa lo empuja suavemente a la cama y asi, de manos atadas lo acomoda semi-sentado en ella. Pone una silla frente a el y, controlándose lo más que puede le saca la venda de los ojos

 _ **\- Escuchame atentamente Rick… pase lo que pase… no te muevas… si lo haces… te deberás ir… ¿Entendido?**_

 _ **\- Si –**_ Rick se sorprende a si mismo… apenas puede musitar palabra alguna… su excitacion se hace evidente para ambos…

Lisa se pone frente a Rick y deja caer la bata… Rick la devora con la mirada: lleva un corset blanco con cintas en tono lavanda, un portaligas a tono y una minúscula braguita… _"Perfecta, sensual y perfecta"_ … se sienta en la silla que ha colocado y mirando fijamente a Rick, le pregunta sin preámbulos:

 _ **\- ¿Te gusta lo que vez?**_

 _ **\- Si Lisa, estas hermosa…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y que harias conmigo ahora?**_

 _ **\- Acariciarte bonita…**_

 _ **\- ¿Asi?-**_ Lisa recorre su anatomía suavemente con sus manos, deteniéndose particularmente en sus pechos… suelta un poco las cintas del corset, de manera tal que puedan verse completamente… con ambas manos toca sus pezones, los cuales están duros por su propia excitación...

Rick jadea ante la visión de la mujer que tiene al frente… Lisa sonríe… _"da resultado… te la debo Claudia"…_ y continua tocándose, sus manos van ahora hacia su sexo, lo acaricia por sobre la braguita blanca transparente… la prenda no tarda en humedecerse, dejando en evidencia lo que siente… con una mano corre la prenda hacia un lado dejando a vista de Hunter su entrepierna…

 _ **\- Dios, Lisa…-**_ Rick esta hipnotizado viendo como la mujer comienza a tocar su clítoris mientras lo mira fijamente…

 _ **\- ¿Asi?-**_ Lisa sigue masturbándose frente a Rick, introduciendo dos dedos en ella… se siente sexy y poderosa… dominando la situación… eso la excita aun más… al punto de comenzar a sentir los hormigueos propios del orgasmo en su cuerpo…

 _ **\- Bonita, suéltame… quiero probarte…**_

 _ **\- Asi me gusta tocarme mientras pienso en ti Rick… ¿Te gusta verlo?**_

 _ **\- Si linda… sólo déjame demostrarte lo que quiero hacerte…**_

 _ **\- Aun no, piloto…**_

Rick suelta un bufido… la excitación unida a la frustración de no poder sentirla lo tiene descontrolado… _"me estas matando pequeña comadreja caliente"…_ Lisa se levanta de su asiento y empuja a Rick de manera tal que queda acostado totalmente sobre la cama… se pone a los pies de esta y comienza a besarlo desde los tobillos, lamiendo lentamente hacia sus muslos… Las piernas de Rick se contraen, gime desesperado y Lisa se endereza… mirándolo directo a los ojos murmura

 _ **\- Quieto, no te muevas… o sabes lo que sucederá…**_

Rick asiente e intenta controlarse… cierra los ojos sintiendo como la lengua de ella se desliza por la cara interna de sus muslos y sube… sube hasta sus caderas… puede sentir como sus pechos rozan su miembro erecto y suspira frustado… Sin mediar aviso alguno Lisa lame la punta de este, provocando incontenibles jadeos del piloto

 _ **\- Que bien sabes, Hunter…**_

Lentamente recorre con su lengua la virilidad de Rick y luego la introduce de un solo movimiento en su boca… Rick siente que delira… su mundo se reduce a la sensación adentro – afuera de la boca de Lisa, cada vez mas fuerte… más rápido…

 _ **\- Lis… siento que voy a correrme**_

 _ **\- Hazlo… quiero tenerte en mi boca…**_

Escuchar esas palabras era todo lo que necesitaba… se descarga en la boca de Lisa en medio de gemidos que se escapan de su boca… abre los ojos y la ve… inclinada en su entrepierna, los labios hinchados… sus ojos se encuentran y ella, sin dejar el contacto visual, comienza a lamer su miembro nuevamente... sube por su pecho y lo besa… su lengua abriendo la boca del piloto… vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos y murmura

 _ **\- Rico… muy rico… Dame más…**_

Sus palabras tienen efecto afrodisiaco… Vuelve a endurecerse… Lisa se pone a horcajadas sobre el y de golpe se introduce completamente a Rick…

 _ **\- ¿Mejor así?**_

Rick la mira y solo asiente con su cabeza… no es capaz de más… Lisa, en tanto, ha comenzado a cabalgarle… literalmente… sube y baja sobre Rick… sus pechos se mueven a su ritmo y Hunter sólo puede mirarla… sin tocar pues sus manos aun siguen atadas a su espalda…

 _ **\- Voy a correrme Rick… ¿Lo sientes? Mmmm ahhh ahhh si**_

Lisa es una hembra descontrolada moviéndose sobre él… la expresión misma de la sexualidad… su sexo se contrae en espasmos sobre el miembro de Rick y ambos acaban juntos y Lisa se baja de Rick, lo da vuelta y suelta sus manos… frota las muñecas suavemente mientras Rick intenta recuperar el aliento…

 ** _\- Lisa… me vas a volver loco ¿Por qué no dejaste que te tocara?_**

 _ **\- Rick… si fueras la mitad de obediente en tu trabajo de lo que has sido hoy aqui, no tendrías problema alguno…**_

Rick la mira perplejo y ella rie con ganas… se inclina y le da un ligero beso en los labios…

 _ **\- ¿Entiendes?**_

 _ **\- Claro como el agua…**_

 _ **\- Eres un chico listo… muy listo**_

* * *

Ya esta... capitulo 3 terminado... mañana el 4

Ruego disculpas por los errores ortograficos... capitulo subido desde el celular y poner acentos ahi es del terror...

Los leo!


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech no me pertenece...

Contenido sexual explícito... abstengase de leer si no comparte

* * *

Claudia suspira agotada mientras continua revisando el papeleo sobre su mesa… las constantes reuniones que ha tenido Lisa junto al Almirante la tienen a cargo de muchas de las obligaciones de su amiga… suena el teléfono y lo contesta sin ganas

 _ **\- Buenos días, Grant al habla… ¿Cómo esta, Malcom?... ¿Otra vez?... Okey, entiendo y agradezco que me avise… tomare cartas en el asunto…**_

Corta el teléfono y sonríe… _"Quien diría que las cosas tomarían este rumbo"…_ Decide salir en busca de su mejor amiga, encontrándola en su oficina repasando algunos papeles

 _ **\- ¿Molesto?**_

 _ **\- Tu jamás, Claudia, pasa por favor**_

 _ **\- ¿En que estas?-**_ le dice mientras toma asiento frente al escritorio

 _ **\- Revisando los papeles para la reunión de las 1500 con el Ingeniero experto en robotecnologia… su nombre es**_ –Lisa rebusca entre sus papeles hasta que da con el que le interesa- _ **Stuart… Brian Stuart-**_

 _ **\- ¡Sí que estas ocupada!, supongo que no sabes entonces la última locura de cierto piloto**_

 _ **\- ¿Hunter?, ¿Qué hizo?**_

 _ **\- Querrás decir que hizo ahora, Lisa, en los últimos tres días lo han reportado por cada estupidez. Es como si de golpe hubiera olvidado como ser soldado, o como si tuviera algo más en que ocupar su cabeza**_

 _ **\- ¿A qué te refieres?-**_ Lisa parpadea y enrojece al instante; señal clara para Claudia

 _ **\- ¿Hace 3 días que no lo ves?**_

 ** _\- Si_**

 ** _\- Desde la última vez que…_**

 ** _\- Si Claudia, si-_** Lisa la interrumpe azorada- ** _Y antes de que preguntes más, hice exactamente lo que me dijiste… y todo resulto de maravillas_**

 ** _\- Eso supuse Lisa… resulto tan bien que ahora el bobo no se concentra en nada que no tenga que ver contigo, y como no te ha visto, tiene la cabeza en las nubes-_** Claudia ya no aguanta la risa y se carcajea frente a su amiga

 ** _\- ¡Oh Claudia! ¿De dónde sacas eso?-_** Lisa ríe también ante su amiga

 ** _\- Lisa… Rick todo este tiempo ha "soñado" con el amor y tú le muestras "carnalmente" lo que este puede llegar a ser ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos esperar?_**

 ** _\- No se Claudia, mi experiencia se reduce a Riber ¿Qué podemos esperar?_**

 ** _\- El chico aún debe estar más allá de la galaxia recordándote Lisa. Debes juntarte con el nuevamente ¿Acaso en la reunión de las 1500 no tiene que estar presente?_**

 ** _\- Pues si_** –Lisa suspira- ** _junto a Max Sterling; ellos podrán darnos una opinión certera sobre posibles mejoras en cuanto a las armas que debe tener el SDF – 2_**

 ** _\- Mmmm y con lo distraído que anda Hunter, ¿Tú crees que recuerde ir?_**

 ** _\- ¿Qué me quiere sugerir Tía Claudia?_**

 ** _\- Pues… llámalo aquí antes de la reunión, Lisa y dale algún estimulo que le permita resistir a esta... no lo dejes enfriar, cariño, no dejes que olvide las sensaciones que le has provocado… cítalo a la noche… ambos tienen libre mañana, así que no tendrías inconvenientes… mientras, te dejaré un "regalito" en casa que podrás usar a tu antojo con el ¿Te parece?_**

 ** _\- Claudia… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_**

* * *

Rick se encuentra revisando junto a los mecánicos el Skull 1, cuando un joven teniente se le acerca lívido

 _ **\- ¡Capitán Hunter!, la Capitana Hayes lo necesita en su oficina, dijo que era urgente**_

 _ **\- Okey, gracias… Bueno muchachos, ordenes son ordenes; dejo mi nave en buenas manos**_

 _ **\- Suerte Hunter-**_ le dice el mecanico mientras lo ve partir

Camina en dirección al lavabo, limpia sus manos y se enfrenta a su propia imagen en el espejo… _"¿Qué has hecho de mí, Hayes?, me he vuelto un adolescente… solo me falta escribir tu nombre rodeado de corazoncitos… No he dejado de recordarte desde la última noche y tu ausencia me está desquiciando"…_ Una vez que se encuentra algo más "decente" se dirige a la oficina de Lisa… _"¿Será algo oficial?... supongo que sí… 3 días sin saber de ti, comadreja parlanchina y siento que podría treparme por las paredes"…_ toca la puerta y al sentir la voz de "adelante" la abre

 ** _\- Capitán Hunter reportándose –_** Rick se pone en posición firme… "Nunca se sabe que se puede esperar contigo, Hayes"… y la ve, de pie frente al escritorio mirándolo

 ** _\- No es necesario Capitán, puede tomar asiento_**

 ** _\- Gracias_** –Rick se sienta en la silla que Lisa le indica, justo a su lado

 ** _\- Rick, me han llegado ciertos comentarios de que en los últimos días has estado, digamos… "olvidadizo"… ¿Pasa algo?_**

 ** _\- Emmm… pues… yo…._**

 ** _\- Rick_** –Lisa se ubica justo frente a él; pone su mano en el mentón del joven y lo obliga a levantar la vista – ** _Dime, honestamente ¿Qué te está sucediendo?... Y necesito la verdad_**

 ** _\- ¿La verdad?_** –Rick sonríe- ** _la verdad es, Lisa, que desde hace 3 días solo puedo pensar en lo increíblemente sexy que eres… no dejo de recordar tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío… ni lo caliente que me pones_** –mientras habla, se ha levantado de su asiento y queda frente a Lisa, a quien la sola mención de su última noche con el piloto la hacen humedecer

 ** _\- Mmmm… entiendo… -_** "Claudia, eres bruja"-

 ** _\- ¿Solo dirás eso, Lis?_**

 ** _\- A mí también me gusta el sexo contigo, Hunter, pero te necesito con la cabeza en esto_** –Lisa apunta a su alrededor- **_en el trabajo_**

 ** _\- Yo te necesito a ti_** –Rick extiende sus manos para tomarla de las caderas, pero Lisa lo toma de las muñecas y las pone a cada lado del piloto. Ante la mirada interrogativa que este le envía, sonríe y acaricia su rostro

 _ **\- Rick… hoy tenemos una reunión en**_ –mira el reloj de su muñeca- _ **20 minutos más… una reunión muy muy importante**_ –mientras habla, su mano va bajando desde la cara de Hunter hasta su entrepierna, palpando su sexo y acariciándolo sobre el uniforme- _ **¿Te gusta?**_

 _ **\- Si bonita, no sabes cuánto anhelaba sentirte**_

 _ **\- Pues…**_ -Lisa se aleja un paso del piloto y comienza a subir su falda hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista unas pantaletas color damasco en las cuales es fácil apreciar la excitación que la domina- _**necesito que hoy me ayudes en esta reunión, te quiero atento en ella**_ –pone sus pulgares en la parte superior de las bragas y las baja de una sola vez, dejando su entrepierna expuesta a la mirada codiciosa de Rick, que comienza a jadear- _ **es muy importante para mí que nos ayudes a ver que armamento puede necesitar la nueva fortaleza**_ –Lisa introduce sus dedos en su sexo y los saca, empapados en sus fluidos- _**si te concentras y te portas bien, te prometo que tendrás lo que quieres**_ –acerca sus dedos a la boca de Rick, quien no duda un segundo siquiera en chupárselos ávidamente - _ **¿Me explico?**_ –sonríe mientras baja su falda

 _ **\- Tienes una forma muy particular de explicar las cosas, pero la entiendo**_ –Rick saborea aun en sus labios la esencia de la mujer que tiene al frente…"me hechizas bonita"…

 _ **\- Entonces… nos vemos en la reunión-**_ Lisa sonríe

 _ **\- Okey, Capitana; y dígame, ¿Qué hará con eso?**_ –Rick apunta directamente a las braguitas tiradas en el piso

 _ **\- ¡Vaya!-**_ Lisa se inclina, toma la prenda y la pone en el bolsillo del uniforme de Hunter – _ **Es un recordatorio, Rick, del compromiso que tenemos-**_ le guiña un ojo, se da vuelta y usando el tono formal le dice

 _ **\- Eso es todo, Capitán Hunter**_

 _ **\- Entendido, Capitana Hayes, me retiro**_

Apenas Rick abandona la oficina, Lisa se derrumba en su silla, las piernas apenas la sostienen… _"Dios… nunca pensé que sería capaz… pero Claudia tenía razón, no puedo seguir desojando margaritas esperando a Rick… debo mostrarle lo que puede tener conmigo... si soy capaz de dirigir escuadrones de ataque frente a alienígenas… ¡Puedo hacer esto!"…_

* * *

Maximilian abre la puerta de la sala de reuniones soltando un disimulado bufido

 _ **\- ¡Qué pereza de reunión, jefe! No entiendo cómo pudo usted estar tan atento**_

 _ **\- Cada uno tiene su motivación, Max**_

 _ **\- ¿Y la suya será la Capitana?**_

 _ **\- Sí que eres toda una eminencia Max**_ –Rick ríe con ganas cuando siente el celular en su bolsillo. Al revisarlo, ve un mensaje de Lisa "Ven pronto 2300". Bloquea el teléfono mientras Max lo mira

 _ **\- ¿Es una cita, Jefe?**_

 _ **\- Así es, Max; Una cita por todo lo alto**_

 _ **\- Así como vas, Rick, tendré que regalarte vitaminas a fin de mes-**_ Max palmea la espalda de Rick…"Y un manual para entender tus sentimientos"…

 _ **\- Las estaré esperando, Max**_

Ambos vuelven a reír mientras van hacia los hangares

* * *

Apenas llega a su casa, Lisa ve un pequeño bolso sobre la mesa con una nota "Cortesía de Tía Claudia". Apenas lo abre y entiende lo que es suspira; saca su celular y teclea rápidamente "Eres una perversa… mientras resulte no tengo inconvenientes". Enviado el mensaje a Claudia, comienza a sacar todo lo que hay en el bolso y preparar la "escena"… _"Veamos cómo nos va hoy, Capitán Hunter"…_ Apenas tiene tiempo de arreglarlo todo cuando siente la llave de la puerta de entrada; ve la hora: 23.00… _"Nunca vi tanta puntualidad"…_ Inhalando con fuerza aire se da ánimo y va hacia la puerta del dormitorio, apenas la abre ve la figura de Rick frente a ella, los ojos del piloto queman su piel mientras la recorren: lleva un conjunto de encaje negro y tacones del mismo color. Lisa sonríe y se acerca a besarlo

 _ **\- Te he extrañado, bonita, más de lo que quisiera reconocer**_

 _ **\- Me hacías falta, Rick-**_ Lisa comienza a desvestirlo y luego, mostrándole el pañuelo que tiene en mano le dice _ **-¿Puedo?**_

 _ **\- ¿Vendarme los ojos? –**_ Rick acaricia con sus pulgares los labios de la mujer _**–Si bonita, haz conmigo lo que quieras; mientras no vuelvas a echarme como la otra noche-**_ Hunter finge un infantil puchero

 _ **\- Mmmm si te portas bien, me haces caso y confías en mí... Hasta puedes quedarte piloto**_

 _ **\- Hazlo, Lis, soy todo tuyo**_

Lisa contiene el aliento ante la frase que le ha soltado Rick de golpe; lo venda y lo dirige a la cama. Una vez ahí lo desviste completamente, acariciando sus muslos, espalda y cuello. Rick responde a cada toque con sus gemidos; ella puede ver lo excitado que esta… lo tiende de espaldas en la cama y, sin dejar de acariciarle, le dice

 _ **\- Rick, escúchame: voy a sujetarte a la cama, no podrás moverte… ya sabes que, si lo haces, deberé parar y dejarte ir… ¿Entiendes?**_

 _ **\- Si –**_ Rick Hunter se siente excitado; aunque le cueste reconocerlo le gusta que ella controle la situación

Lisa lo sujeta de por las muñecas y tobillos. Lo mira… _"A mi completa disposición"…_ luego toma una fusta pequeña y comienza suavemente a pasarla entre las piernas de Hunter. Rick se tensa y mueve sus piernas; no ve nada y eso hace que la sensación sea más intensa. Lisa pone una mano sobre su pecho

 _ **\- Recuerda… quieto**_

Rick solo asiente… ella continua acariciando su cuerpo; da unos ligeros golpes con la fusta sobre su torso logrando arrancar inconfundibles gemidos de placer del piloto. Hace lo mismo en los muslos y en sus caderas, Rick gime... es una mezcla de dolor y placer que lo esta consumiendo. Lisa luego toma el aceite para masajes que tiene sobre su mesita de noche y comienza a acariciar las zonas más sensibles de Rick: desde su pecho hasta la ingle, entre sus muslos… más abajo… sus nalgas, vuelve a subir a sus caderas, torso, cuello, brazos. Rick gime y jadea; ha perdido todo control de la situación y se deja a merced de Lisa que lo toca y provoca. Un quejido sale de su boca cuando finalmente ella se decide a tomar su sexo con una mano y comienza a masturbarlo con fuerza

 _ **\- Me vuelves loco, bonita**_

 _ **\- Demuéstramelo**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo?**_

Lisa se pone entre sus piernas y atrapa el miembro de Rick entre sus pechos

 _ **\- Córrete, Rick… hazlo para mí**_

Hunter se mueve como puede; siente la suavidad de los pechos de Lisa envolviéndolo, provocándolo… explota de placer entre ellos mientras siente los gemidos de la mujer

 ** _\- Que delicia, Rick… me encantas_**

Lisa baja de la cama, se acerca al oído de Rick y murmura

 _ **\- Lo has hecho muy bien, piloto… ahora escúchame bien, tendrás tu premio por ser tan obediente… Voy a soltarte Rick y podrás hacerme lo que tú quieras… ¿Entiendes?**_

 ** _\- Si, bonita_**

Mientras recupera el aliento, Lisa suelta a Rick. Apenas este se siente libre se saca la venda de los ojos y la ve, aun con sus fluidos sobre ella, la boca de la mujer entreabierta, jadeando. Se abalanza sobre su cuerpo y a manotazos le saca la ropa interior

 _ **\- Me haces sufrir, Lis –**_ muerde el labio inferior de ella quien gime desesperadamente

 _ **\- ¿Estás seguro?**_

 _ **\- No…no hay nada seguro aparte de ti, Lisa y de lo que voy a hacerte**_

Rick pone a Lisa sobre la cama, le abre las piernas y se hunde en ella. El grito que sale de la boca de la mujer lo ahoga tapándosela con una mano mientras se mueve con fuerza

 _ **\- Esto es tan bueno… Lisa, ábrete más para mi**_

Hunter se sale de la mujer y la observa mientras ella con sus manos separa lo mas posible sus piernas; pone sus dedos sobre el clítoris y comienza a estimularla. Lisa muerde sus labios tratando de contener sus gritos, pero no puede cuando siente la lengua del chico hundirse en su sexo

 _ **\- Ahhh… si… si…**_

 _ **\- Sabes tan bien… eres mi vicio Hayes**_

 _ **\- Rick… sigue… quiero sentirte dentro**_

 _ **\- Tus deseos siempre son órdenes**_

Vuelve a hundirse en ella; se acoplan uno al ritmo del otro y entre gemidos acaban en un orgasmo liberador. Sin salir de ella, la abraza y, dándose vuelta en la cama la deja sobre el, acaricia su espalda y suspira pesadamente

 ** _\- Bonita… no me hagas esperar tantos días… no resisto_**

 ** _\- Piloto… si te sigues portando bien… seguirás teniendo premios_**

 ** _\- Hazme lo que quieras, Hayes… lo que quieras_**

 ** _\- Aún queda noche Rick… mucha noche_**

* * *

 ** _Leo sus comentarios... esta historia se esta armando sola... se me arranca! Las disculpas por las faltas ortográficas, aún escribiendo desde el celular_**

 ** _Lo de las margaritas... Fer82!_**

 ** _Saludos_**


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech no me pertenece, ni sus personajes

* * *

Apenas se filtran rayos de sol a través de la ventana; sin embargo, la respiración acompasada de Elizabeth Hayes mantiene hipnotizado a Rick Hunter. Ambos yacen en la amplia cama de ella, desnudos y apenas tapados por las sábanas. Rick acaricia con dedos trémulos un mechón del cabello de la mujer… _"Te ves adorable mientras duermes, bonita… Nadie podría siquiera imaginar que eres la mujer que dirige los destinos de tantos… O que de noche te vuelves una hembra fogosa… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Lisa?... anhelo tu presencia, como amiga y amante insaciable… No entiendo porque aún piensas en Riber; el esta muerto y yo… yo estoy aquí y quiero cada vez más de ti"…_ sus pensamientos vuelan sin quererlo de Lisa a Minmay y frunce el ceño _…"Minmay… ¿Por qué nunca fue así contigo? Existo para ti a veces, sólo cuando lo necesitas… ¿Qué eres, finalmente, para mi?"…_ Rick suspira; estar al lado de una mujer como Lisa lo mantiene en un estado de confusión permanente: la quiere en la cama … _"mía, sólo mía bonita"…_ pero siente que la sombra de Minmay lo persigue. Rick sueña despierto pensando en como sería salir con Lisa, tomarle la mano, besarla en público… _"Frente a todos, que sepan quien soy en tu vida… aunque, ¿Quién soy para ti, Lisa?"…_ la frustración lo embarga, la quiere completamente suya; no sólo tener estas citas furtivas encerrados en su casa… _"Tal vez debiera invitarte a salir hoy… o hacerte una cena en mi casa, podríamos ver una película juntos… pasear por el parque… cosas simples, para empezar"…_

Lisa lo observa a través de sus ojos semi-cerrados. Puede leer los ojos de Hunter y percibe su desconcierto _…"¿Estarás pensando en ella?... ¿Te éstas arrepintiendo, piloto?"…_ La sola idea de que Rick no quiera estar a su lado se incrusta en su corazón como daga afilada… _"Debo controlarme… No puede verme así"…_

 _ **\- Buenos días, piloto ¿Algo se te ha perdido en mi techo?**_

 _ **\- ¡Bonita! ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?**_

 _ **\- Costumbre, supongo**_

 _ **\- Malas costumbres, Lis, ven aquí**_ –Rick la atrae hacia él, acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa con una ternura que provoca escalofríos en Lisa- _**¿Tienes frío, preciosa?**_

 _ **\- Yo… si, tengo frío –**_ Lisa muerde su labio inferior, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para el piloto

 _ **\- No muerdas tu boca Lisa**_ –murmura ronco-

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **\- Porque me excita**_

 _ **\- Tengo la impresión de que estas sobre-excitado**_ –Lisa lo mira divertida

 _ **\- Pues es posible, hay una fiera en esta cama a la que no puedo saciar**_

 _ **\- ¡Hunter! No soy una fiera**_

 _ **\- No –**_ Rick sostiene el rostro de la mujer _ **–Eres una hembra en celo a la que pretendo satisfacer**_

Las palabras de Rick tienen un doble efecto el Lisa Hayes. Por un lado la excitan; pero a la vez generan incertidumbre en su corazón … _"¿Sólo eso, Hunter?"…_ Rick percibe el cambio de humor de la mujer con claridad _…"¿Cansada de mi, Hayes?"…_ Ambos quedan en silencio unos instantes, abrazados y perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido del teléfono celular de Lisa los saca de sus pensamientos.

 _ **\- Buenos días, Hayes al habla… ¿Con quien?... Hola Sr. Stuart… Okey, Brian… Estoy en casa, por lo que no podríamos vernos; verá, es mi día libre… Si,no tengo problemas… quedamos en eso… Okey, nos vemos.**_

Al cortar el teléfono, Lisa vuelve su rostro a Rick; quien se ha sentado en silencio y, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sisea

 _ **\- ¿Quién era?**_

 _ **\- El tipo de la reunión… el ingeniero de robotecnologia**_

 _ **\- Ya ¿Y le diste tu número privado?**_

 _ **\- Pues no, la verdad no se porque lo tiene –Lisa lo mira atentamente- ¿Qué pasa, estas celoso?**_

 _ **\- No, ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso de un simple ingeniero? –**_ Rick, muy a su pesar, suelta un bufido _ **\- Me preocupa que un tipo como él pueda hacer que olvides a "San Karl"-**_ apenas dice tales palabras, Rick cierra su boca… _"Mierda, las cague"…_

Lisa lo mira con la boca abierta. Cuando su cerebro comienza a reaccionar, se levanta de la cama y de un solo tirón saca la sabana de ella, envolviéndose. Luego mira a Rick, quien se ha levantado de golpe y esta frente a ella

 _ **\- Lisa…**_

 _ **\- Rick Hunter –**_ Lisa respira profundamente _ **\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy buscando olvidar a Karl?**_

 _ **\- ¿Acaso no puedes reemplazarlo, Lisa? ¿Tan perfecto era para ti?**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu que puedes saber?**_

 _ **\- Se que te abandonó, Lisa, se fue a Base Sarah y te dejó –**_ Rick esta rojo de furia _ **\- Un tipo así no merece que lo recuerdes tanto**_

 _ **\- Es posible, Hunter –**_ Lisa lo mira, desafiante _ **\- lo bueno es que, como esta MUERTO, puedo seguir adelante, ¿No?. En tu caso, es distinto, esperas junto al teléfono a que te llamen**_

 _ **\- ¡Yo no espero!**_

 _ **\- ¿Estas seguro?**_

Rick abre su boca _ **,** _ mas no emite sonido alguno… _"¿Realmente, eso piensas de mi, Lisa?"…_ Su silencio para Lisa es decidor

 _ **\- Capitán Hunter; le recuerdo que "esto" –**_ apunta a su cama _ **\- es sexo sin compromisos, así que puede mantener su conciencia tranquila. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo pendientes**_

 _ **\- ¿Pendientes? ¡Hoy es tu día libre, Lisa!**_

 _ **\- Precisamente, MI DÍA LIBRE… el cual pasare adelantando mi trabajo**_

 _ **\- ¿Te duele, verdad? Te duele que diga su nombre, que te recuerde su abandono-**_ Rick se acerca rabioso a Lisa _ **\- ¡Fue un poco hombre!**_

 _ **\- Rick… por lo menos él sí sabia lo que quería-**_ Lisa lo mira fijamente _ **–Y eso es mas de lo que podemos decir de ti**_

 _ **\- Hayes**_

 _ **\- Hasta pronto, Capitán-**_ Lisa hace un gesto hacia la puerta _ **–Ya sabe como irse-**_ dándole la espalda a Rick, se dirige hacia el baño _**–gracias por el sexo-**_ dando un portazo, se encierra

Rick mira hacia la puerta…"¿ _Que mierda acaba de pasar?"…_ Se viste con rapidez y sale de casa de Lisa furioso consigo mismo.

* * *

 _ **\- Y eso fue lo que paso, Max-**_ Rick bebe de un solo trago la cerveza que tiene frente a el.

Max lo mira, Hunter le mando mensaje temprano y recién al almuerzo a podido ir a verle. Luce desgreñado… " _Mas de lo normal"…_ Y lo consume una furia mal disimulada

 ** _\- Rick, ¿Puedo por una vez ser abogado del diablo?_**

 ** _\- Adelante, Max_**

 ** _\- ¿Que sientes por Lisa?_**

 ** _\- Me vuelve loco, Max. Sólo quiero estar con ella, poseerla-_** Rick suspira ** _\- y abrazarla, y reirme con ella, y pasear juntos... Max, ella me ha acompañado, me ha guiado, me ha ayudado a ser mejor... me gusta tener sexo con ella, pero también me gusta verla dormir, escucharla insultar como marinero... y ¡Diablos! quiero cuidarla, mimarla..._**

 ** _\- ¿Y por Minmay? ¿Has sentido algo asi por ella?_**

 ** _\- ¿Minmay?_** -Rick lo mira en silencio unos momentos ** _-Ella es hermosa, y durante mucho tiempo lleno mis pensamientos y..._**

 ** _\- ¿Y? No es lo mismo, ¿Verdad?-_** Max sonrie

 ** _\- No Max... no lo es_**

 ** _\- ¿Y eso significa que...? -_**..."Vamos, Rick, dilo, DILO"...

 ** _\- Pues..._**

 ** _\- Rick; ¿Puedes vivir sin Minmay?_**

 ** _\- Ya lo hago, nunca tiene tiempo, ni siquiera llama para saber si estoy vivo_**

 ** _\- ¿Y podrías vivir sin ver a Lisa?¿O verla en brazos de otro?_**

 ** _\- ¡NO!... ella es mía, Max_** \- Rick hecha espuma por la boca

 ** _\- Entonces, ¿A quien amas, Jefe?_**

Como si la niebla se disipara de repente, Rick es capaz de mirar en su propio corazón y logra ver con claridad quien ha estado allí desde siempre

 _ **\- A Lisa... sólo a ella**_

 _ **\- ¡Por fin, Rick!-**_ Max se levanta y abraza a su amigo _**-¡Yo sabia que no podías ser tan imbécil!-**_

 _ **\- No se si agradecerte o golpearte, Max**_

 _ **\- Rick; dime ahora que tienes claro lo que sientes. ¿Como crees que se sentiria Lisa si viniera a tu casa en este momento? ¡Esto parece un museo dedicado a Minmay! -**_ Max apunta en diferentes direcciones de la casa, mostrando a Rick objetos que representan a la cantante

 _ **\- ¡Dios!, tienes razon Max**_

 _ **\- Debes demostrarle que estas decidido Rick, y eso pasa por cambiar tu decoración interior-**_ Max ríe, el alcohol ya se le ha subido un poco a la cabeza _ **-¿Quieres ayuda?-**_ se acerca al poster de la cantante y, con un tirón decidido, lo parte en dos

 _ **\- Max, siempre supe que eras especialmente inteligente-**_ Rick ríe _**-¡Que comience la re-decoración!**_

 _ **\- Y luego -**_ Max mira a Rick fijamente _ **-A la cacería de Lisa**_

 _ **\- Así es... así es**_

* * *

 ** _\- Y eso fue lo que paso, Clau-_** Lisa seca sus lagrimas sentada en casa de su amiga

 _ **\- Lisa, creo que esta historia del amigo con ventaja se te escapo de las manos**_ -Claudia intenta reprimir la risa y ponerse seria

 _ **\- Pensé que podría, pero me supera el saber que aún piensa en ella**_

 _ **\- Y yo, estúpidamente, le di tu número a Stuart**_

 _ **\- ¿Fuiste tú?**_

 _ **\- Se veía muy contrariado... e interesado...-**_ Claudia mira a Lisa con una leve sonrisa _ **\- de haber sabido que Rick se pondría celoso, lo habría llevado directo a tu casa**_

 _ **\- ¡CLAUDIA!**_

 _ **\- Lisa... le has dado al chico unas noches de pasión, ¿No es así? -**_ Lisa asiente con la cabeza _ **\- ahora debes dejarlo sólo, que medite que quiere, si una mujer de verdad como tú o seguir soñando con canarios desafinados**_

 _ **-Pero yo...**_

 _ **\- Es cierto, tu te has enojado por que han ofendido al pobre Karl -**_ Claudia sirve una taza de te para ella y para Lisa- _ **y déjame decirte que en esta pasada, Rick tiene razón-**_ Claudia mira enojada a Lisa _ **-¡Mira que querer morirse por un tipo que te deja!-**_

 _ **\- ¡Oh Claudia!**_

 _ **\- No Lisa, no me vengas con esas, Riber es amor pasado y Hunter tu presente-**_ Claudia le pasa la taza a Lisa _ **-Ahora lo interesante es saber que Rick esta celoso**_

 _ **\- No estoy segura de ello, Clau-**_

 _ **\- Cariño, eso no nos costará nada averiguarlo-**_ La sonrisa siniestra de Claudia estremece a Lisa

 _ **\- ¡Ay, Claudia! Hasta me das miedo**_

* * *

Para Rick Hunter, los siguientes 5 días se han transformado en un pequeño infierno. Apenas ha visto a Lisa, que pasa de reunión en reunión con el Almirante y el experto en robotecnología, lo cual sólo sabe gracias a Claudia. Si no fuera por los ánimos que le da Max, no habría resistido. Mira el Skull 1 con las modificaciones que le están instalando los mecánicos _... "Te extraño bonita"..._ Casi como si su pensamiento la hubiese invocado, aparece Lisa frente al hangar. Más no está sola, junto a ella viene el un tipo que, a todas luces, está embobado con la mujer

 _ **\- Como puedes ver, Brian, estos son los hangares donde se realiza el mantenimiento de algunos Veritech-**_

 _ **\- ¡Excelente, Lisa!, es un lugar de máxima importancia**_ -el mencionado comienza a mirar el lugar, topándose con un desencajado Hunter-

 _ **\- Teniente Hunter, ¿Como esta?**_

 _ **\- Capitán Hunter -**_ Rick se acerca peligrosamente a Stuart ante la mirada atónita de Lisa y de Max, quien corre a interponerse entre ambos

 _ **\- Hola Sr. Stuart, un gusto verle**_

 _ **\- Sterling, ¿Que tal?**_

 _ **\- ¿Que hace acá?**_

 _ **\- Brian quería conocer la base, Maximilian-**_ Lisa se adelanta a responder

 _ **\- Hola Lisa**_

 _ **\- Hola Rick**_

 _ **\- Te ves-**_ Hunter traga saliva _ **\- hermosa**_

 _ **\- En eso se equivoca, Hunter, Lisa ES Hermosa -**_ Stuart se pone al lado de Lisa y posa su mano en la parte baja de la espalda, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Rick _ **-Tengo la suerte de que me acompañara a cenar hoy-**_

 _ **\- ¿QUE?**_

 _ **\- Tenemos pendientes del trabajo-**_ Lisa baja la mirada... _"Por Dios, no lo mates Rick, puedo explicarte después"..._

 _- **Si nos disculpan -**_ Stuart guia a Lisa hacia la salida del hangar _ **-Aún nos queda mucho que hacer-**_

Max apenas logra sujetar a Rick, que ciego de rabia pretende lanzarse directamente al cuello del ingeniero

 _ **\- Lo mato, ¿Viste como tocó su espalda? Hijo de...**_

 _ **\- Calma Rick, primero debemos saber que esta pasando**_

 _ **\- Lo que esta pasando es que al imbécil le gusta Lisa y cree que está sola**_

 _ **\- ¿Y lo está Rick?**_

 _ **\- No-**_ Rick rechina de dientes _**\- Es mía, aún no lo sabe pero es mía-**_

Desde un costado del hangar, Claudia sonrie abiertamente _..."Roy, le haces falta al chico... espero que me perdones por los empujoncitos que le estoy dando",,,_

* * *

Lisa intenta ubicar a Rick durante la tarde, más no lo encuentra, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Ni siquiera las chicas del puente o Claudia saben donde podría estar el piloto. Ya en casa, vuelve a llamarlo, pero solo la contestadora del teléfono celular le responde ... _"Rick, respóndeme"_... Sabe que debe explicarle lo que ha visto, y que de alguna manera le ha dolido. Derrotada, busca un sencillo vestido negro de coctel tipo strapless, se maquilla lo más naturalmente posible y; a las 20 horas, abre la puerta a Brian Stuart

 _ **\- ¿Lista?**_

 _ **\- Así es**_

 _ **\- Vamos entonces**_

Si hubiera sido un poco más observadora, habría visto al hombre que la espiaba furioso un poco más allá

 _ **\- Mía-**_ murmura casi como un desquiciado _ **-Sólo mía**_

* * *

 _ **Atenta a los reviews**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Robotech no me pertenece... sexo explicito de nuevo**_

* * *

 _ **Tic Tac Tic Tac**_

La única compañía de Rick es el reloj de pared en casa de Lisa. No ha podido evitarlo; al verla irse con Stuart una furia insana lo ha consumido y, gracias a la llave que ella le ha dado, entra a su casa y la espera, sentado en su sofá. Cierra los ojos, agotado. Su imaginación le juega malas pasadas, ve a Lisa junto al ingeniero, en la cena, bailando… y algo más _…"Como que le pongas un solo dedo encima"…_ Pasa su mano por la cara y respira lentamente _… "Cálmate, cálmate, son las 23.21 horas, han de llegar en algún momento"…_ El ruido de un auto frenando lo alerta, se asoma cuidadosamente a la ventana: desde un taxi baja un joven que ya conoce _…"Stuart… hijo de puta"…_ que corre a abrir la puerta del lado contrario…

Lisa baja con gracia del taxi y sonríe ante la galantería de Brian

 _ **\- Muchas gracias**_

 _ **\- Créeme, Lisa, es lo menos que mereces –**_ Stuart mira fijamente sus labios, Lisa se incomoda ante la insistencia

 _ **\- Bien, ha sido una linda velada, pero ya es tarde y mañana…**_

 _ **\- Nos veremos nuevamente, Lisa-**_ Brian sonríe _ **–A menos que quieras que te acompañe a tomar un café-**_

 _ **\- No, Brian, es muy tarde-**_ Lisa se sorprende con la sugerencia _…"Estas llegando lejos"…_

 _ **\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana Lisa –**_ toma la mano de ella y la besa _ **\- Un placer estar contigo**_

 _ **\- Nos vemos –**_ Lisa retira la mano con rapidez y, dándose vuelta se dirige a su casa

Brian la mira embelesado, sube al taxi y se va.

* * *

Lisa entra cansada a su hogar, cierra la puerta, se saca los zapatos de tacón y apenas alcanza a dar dos pasos cuando siente que alguien la toma desde la nuca y la pone contra la muralla. Intenta luchar, pero el peso del cuerpo del otro la inmoviliza, va a gritar pero un olor familiar la invade y musita

 _ **\- ¿Rick? ¿Eres tú?**_

 _ **\- Hola, bonita-**_ Rick la mantiene firme contra el muro y, tomándola del pelo, la hace voltear el rostro para poder hablar directamente a su oído _ **-¿La pasaste bien?**_

 _ **\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? –**_ Lisa intenta zafarse pero es imposible, mientras Rick inclina su rostro sobre el cuello de ella y... _ **– ¿Qué haces? ¿Me estas oliendo?**_

 _ **\- Si-**_ Rick hunde la nariz en su cuello, luego recorre sus hombros y vuelve a su oído _ **–Quiero asegurarme**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué?**_

 _ **\- De que no te ha tocado –**_ La voz ronca de Hunter eriza la piel de Lisa

 _ **\- No tendría por qué hacerlo, Hunter**_

 _ **\- Hoy lo hizo en el hangar y no tenía motivos, así que voy a chequear que así sea**_

Sin dejar de mantenerla entre la muralla y él, Rick suelta la melena de Lisa y baja sus manos por los costados, palpando hasta sus caderas. Luego sube por su estómago hasta sus pechos, llega al escote del vestido y lo baja sin ningún preámbulo, dejando los senos de la mujer pegados a la fría pared. Lisa ha cerrado los ojos y se ha dejado hacer; una mezcla de excitación y ternura la invade… _"Esta celoso, celoso de que otro este conmigo"…_ su piel se calienta y el contacto con el muro sólo exacerba sus sentidos. Rick comienza a besar y morder su cuello, provocándole temblores que no pasan desapercibidos para él

 _ **\- Estas caliente, Lizzy**_

 _ **\- ¡No!-**_ Lisa trata de no perder la compostura, pero todo su cuerpo ya la ha traicionado, su braga esta empapada e inconscientemente a pegado sus caderas al sexo duro de Hunter

 _ **\- Lo estas –**_ Rick se acerca a su oreja y lame el lóbulo antes de seguir _ **–puedo sentir el olor de tu sexo desde aquí, bonita**_

 _ **\- Yo…. No…**_

Hunter mete su muslo entre las piernas de la mujer, separándoselas. Manteniéndola así, sube una de sus manos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ubica la mano sobre las bragas mojadas y luego la saca, poniéndola a la altura de los ojos de Lisa

 _ **\- ¿No? Pues esto me dice otra cosa**_

Lisa observa la mano de Rick… brillante, empapada de sus fluidos. Muerde su labio y suspira

 _ **\- ¿Me extrañaste, bonita?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Yo también**_ –Rick respira sobre la espalda de ella- _**Mucho. Pero ahora estoy molesto, muy molesto contigo por haber salido con ese idiota**_ –mete la mano nuevamente bajo el diminuto vestido; esta vez tomando la tanguita de Lisa y tirando de ella, con lo que comienza a estimular su clítoris, activando profundos gemidos que emergen desde la boca de la mujer- _**Te advierto, Lis, no seré suave ni tierno esta vez**_

 _ **\- Rick, yo…**_ \- Lisa apenas puede gemir el nombre del piloto

 _ **\- Hay muchas cosas que vamos a aclarar entre nosotros, Lisa**_ \- Mientras la estimula con una mano, la otra ha soltado con rapidez los pantalones de su uniforme y los ha bajado- _**y la primera es que nadie, ¿Me oyes? Nadie puede tocarte, sólo yo**_ \- De un solo tirón, rompe la prenda íntima y provoca un gemido ronco de Lisa- _**¿Y sabes por qué?**_ –con un movimiento rápido, voltea a Lisa dejando su espalda pegada a la pared – _ **Porque eres mía**_ \- Rick la toma de las nalgas; levantándola y clavándose dentro de ella, arrancando un grito de placer de Lisa

La mujer atina a aferrarse a los hombros del chico, y a rodear sus caderas con las piernas para profundizar el contacto. Rick se mueve con furia dentro del sexo de ella, lo más profundo que puede. Mientras lo hace una y otra vez, muerde los pechos de Lisa que se bambolean sin control ante su brutal arremetida. Luego, desliza su mano derecha por las nalgas de Lisa, sus dedos exploran hasta encontrar lo que busca… sin preámbulos introduce un dedo en ella mientras que la sigue perforando sin parar

 _ **\- Ten cuidado, por favor, yo nunca…-**_

 _ **\- Entonces debes estar muy caliente, bonita, porque se está dilatando rápido, ya tengo dos dedos adentro**_

 _ **\- Rick, oh Rick-**_ Lisa emite gemidos tan descontrolados que se desconoce a sí misma, lo único que quiere es poder seguir sintiendo a Rick dentro suyo

Hunter suelta a Lisa, se aleja un paso y la observa satisfecho: labios hinchados, jadeante, los pechos duros, con pequeñas marcas de sus dientes en ellos, la entrepierna mojada

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **\- Nada, me gusta verte así de caliente**_ \- _…"Y saber que soy yo el que te provoca esto"…_ Rick vuelve a ponerla en la posición original, sus pechos encuentran algo de alivio con la helada pared. Usando ambas manos, abre las nalgas de la mujer y se pone en su entrada

 _ **\- ¿Rick?**_ –Lisa siente un poco de miedo, mas Hunter no la escucha, la ensarta desde atrás y ahoga rápidamente el grito de ella con su mano

 _ **\- Ya… shhhhh bonita, tranquila, respira profundo, relájate y siente como te lleno por completo**_ \- mientras le habla, ha comenzado a masturbarle, Lisa comienza a gemir ante las sensaciones que se producen en su cuerpo. Dolor y placer en partes iguales. Excitada, comienza a mover sus caderas para que la virilidad de Rick se mueva dentro suyo. El piloto entiende y comienza a bombear con fuerza

 _ **\- Lo tienes muy estrecho-**_ los dedos del muchacho viajan del clítoris de la mujer hasta introducirse en su empapado sexo, van y vienen, Lisa solo jadea y gime, se ha descontrolado

 _ **\- Ahhggg Rick, no puedo más**_

 _ **\- Córrete… ¡CORRETE AHORA!**_

Obedeciendo su orden, el sexo de Lisa se contrae en violentos espasmos que estimulan a Rick, quien comienza a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella. A cada embestida, susurra contra su piel

 _ **\- Eres mía… mía… sólo mía Hayes**_

Con un grito ronco, acaba dentro de ella. Suspira satisfecho y, de mala gana, lo saca de su interior. Lisa se desliza lentamente por la muralla al suelo, sus piernas no le responden ya que su cuerpo sigue sensible, ha tenido un orgasmo brutal que la ha dejado cual muñeca de trapo. Rick la mira, recoge los restos de su tanguita con los cuales se limpia a sí mismo, sube su pantalón y luego la toma en brazos, cruza la estancia, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y depositándola en la cama. Le saca el vestido y, con dulzura, acaricia a la mujer. Lisa se deja hacer, su piel arde todavía y esas suaves caricias se convierten en deliciosas descargas eléctricas que recorren su cuerpo placenteramente

 _ **\- ¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Bonita, te dejare descansar. Ya mañana hablaremos del resto**_

 _ **\- Rick, ¿No vas a quedarte?**_ –Lisa suspira, agotada, sus parpados se cierran y ella lucha para mantenerlos abiertos

 _ **\- Hoy no, bonita, te haría daño si sigo tomándote así**_

 _ **\- Mmmmm no**_

 _ **\- Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Lis**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **\- Nadie puede tocarte… sólo yo-**_ Rick se acerca a la cara de la mujer- _**¿Entiendes?**_

 _ **\- Si**_ – Lisa suspira, está quedándose dormida

Rick acaricia su cabello hasta que la mujer se entrega de manera definitiva al descanso. Satisfecho, busca un papel y escribe una nota que deja en su mesita de noche, besa su frente y se va.

* * *

La alarma despierta de golpe a Lisa. Mira a su alrededor confundida, busca a Rick pero sólo encuentra un papel doblado con su nombre sobre la mesita de noche: "Hola bonita, espero ansioso poder hablar contigo hoy. No olvides lo que te dije ayer: eres mia Hayes, y no dudes que tomare lo que me pertenece si asi quiero. Nos vemos durante la mañana para tomar café. H"

Lisa suspira y deja el papel en la misma mesa. Al pararse para ir al baño, siente como una humedad desciende desde ella. Se mira y se da cuenta... Los fluidos de Hunter van recorriendo sus muslos hacia abajo. Lisa gime recordando la noche pasada ... _"Dios, Rick, si que tenemos que hablar, no se si mi cuerpo resista tus celos infantiles"_... muy lentamente, se dirige al baño para alistarse e ir a su trabajo

* * *

Rick Hunter es todo sonrisas mientras camina por los pasillos de la base con dos vasos de café en sus manos. Se dirige a ver a "su mujer" y los recuerdos de la noche anterior sólo provocan que su sonrisa se haga más amplia... _"Voy por ti, bonita"..._ toca la puerta de la oficina de la Capitana, y pasa sin esperar respuesta

 ** _\- Buenos días, Lisa, traje café-_** Rick luce la sonrisa más encantadora que encuentra en su repertorio, ve a Lisa sentada en su escritorio mirandole con reproche

 _ **\- Buenos días, piloto**_

 _ **\- Lisa, ¿Estas bien?**_

 _ **\- Pues no tanto como tú-**_ Lisa sonríe **_-Verás Rick, me duele el culo-_**

Rick parpadea, incrédulo... Hasta que Lisa suelta una carcajada y se relaja

 _ **\- Mujer, me asustaste**_

 _ **\- Pues no lo suficiente**_

Rick le acerca un tazón de café, su mano se dirige al rostro de la mujer, acariciando con el pulgar su boca. Imágenes de las veces que la ha poseído invaden la mente del joven y decide soltarla ... _"Aun no, debemos hablar"..._

 _ **\- Bonita, no se si sea un buen momento, pero quisiera hablar contigo... ayer...**_

Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpen al piloto, Lisa le sonríe y autoriza a pasar a quien la este interrumpiendo. Lo primero que entra es un bonito arreglo floral de rosas rojas, seguidas de Claudia que agita una tarjeta de saludos

 _ **\- ¡Lisa! ¿Adivina quien te ha enviado estas rosas?**_

 _ **\- No yo-**_ Rick escupe las palabras, su semblante ha cambiado y Lisa se sorprende . _.." Oh Dios, esta entrando en su modo asesino"..._

 _ **\- ¡Rick!, no sabia que estabas aquí-**_ Claudia se sonroja, percibe claramente la tensión que emana del joven

 _ **\- No te preocupes, ya me iba-** _ Rick suelta la taza de cafe y se dirige hacia la puerta, mientras Lisa se apresura a acercarse y cerrarle el paso

 _ **\- ¡No te vayas!**_

 _ **\- Bonita, contigo no es mi problema**_ -Rick acaricia la mejilla de Lisa con una ternura que la traspada, se inclina y le da un suave beso en la comisura de los labios- _**Te veo al almuerzo, tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos-**_ suavemente pasa por delante de Lisa y se va

Claudia queda con la boca abierta mientras Lisa se da vuelta a mirarla

 _ **\- Claudia, ¿A donde habrá ido?**_

* * *

 _ **\- Vanessa-**_ Rick golpea la consola de la mujer, los ojos desencajados- **_Tú lo sabes todo ¿Donde esta Brian Stuart?_**

 ** _\- ¿El ingeniero? Pues con el Almirante en su despacho_**

 ** _\- Gracias_**

 ** _\- Y a este, ¿Que bicho le pico?-_** Vanessa lo mira mientras se aleja... y percibe que un chisme esta a punto de comenzar

* * *

 ** _\- Almirante Global, si me permite, en los diseños que le estoy presentando hay algunas modificaciones que de seguro serán de gran utilidad-_** Stuart extiende los papeles frente a Global, quien deja su pipa un instante para estudiarlos

 ** _\- Hummmm interesante Stuart, yo creo que...-_**

La puerta se abre de golpe y el Almirante se encuentra a Rick Hunter frente a él.

 _ **\- Capitán Hunter, las puertas se hicieron para...-**_

 _ **\- Perdone Almirante, pero no es con Usted-**_ Rick camina decidido a Stuart y sin preámbulo alguno, lo golpea sin piedad en el rostro. Stuart se desequilibra y cae, Hunter le ha quebrado la nariz.

 _ **\- ¿Que mierda te pasa, imbécil?**_

Rick se inclina, lo toma de las solapas de la chaqueta, sacudiéndolo mientras le habla

 ** _\- Escúchame bien rata de mierda, no te acerques a mi mujer, no la invites a salir, no le envíes flores, NO LA TOQUES, no la mires, no le hables a menos que sea necesario_**

 ** _\- ¿Tu mujer?_**

 ** _\- Elizabeth Hayes, MI MUJER, ¿Esta claro?-_** Rick lo suelta y Stuart cae a piso nuevamente, luego se estira la chaqueta, hace el saludo militar frente a un Almirante boquiabierto **_\- Con su permiso señor-_**

Camina unos pasos hacia la puerta y, dándose vuelta, le dice a Global

 ** _\- Si quiere mandarme a arrestar señor, estaré a las 1500 en el hangar_**

El Almirante, pasmado, sólo asiente. Luego ayuda a Stuart a levantarse

 _ **\- Ese piloto mal parido-**_ Stuart tiene sangre en todo el rostro- _**¿Que hará, Almirante?**_

Global lo mira, sacude la chaqueta del afligido Ingeniero y sonríe

 _ **\- Stuart, no se como sería en Estados Unidos, pero en Rusia nadie se metía con la mujer de otro, agradezca que no lo ha matado-**_

* * *

Capitulo terminado

Espero reviews


	7. Chapter 7

_**Robotech no me pertenece ni sus personajes**_

* * *

 _ **\- Stuart, siéntate mientras llamo a algún oficial de Sanidad que venga a verle-**_

Henry Global toma del brazo al Ingeniero en Robotecnología Brian Stuart y con fuerza lo hace sentarse. Es evidente que Hunter le ha quebrado la nariz con el golpe que le dio en el rostro; y aun sangra profusamente.

 _ **\- Almirante, me importa una mierda esto, déjeme ir a buscar a ese cirquero hijo de puta**_

 _ **\- Stuart, ya llame al oficial de Sanidad, le ruego por favor no me joda más de lo que Hunter ya lo hizo**_ –el tono de Global es tan molesto, que Stuart atina a callarse-

Sin dudar, el Almirante toma su celular y llama a la única persona que sabe podrá ayudarle

 _ **\- Claudia, ¿Dónde estás?... Bien, no digas nada, distráela para que no salga de ahí y ven de inmediato… Necesito tu ayuda AHORA… control de daños…**_

Corta el aparato mientras camina a atender a la puerta de su oficina

 _ **\- Oficial de Sanidad Rivero, señor, ¿Puedo entrar?**_

 _ **\- Adelante, oficial**_ … _"Así podrías haber tocado, Hunter"…_

 _ **\- ¿Señor?**_ \- El oficial de Sanidad mira de manera interrogante al Almirante y al sangrante Stuart

 _ **\- El sr. Stuart se ha caído… ejem… y se ha golpeado con mi escritorio, creo que se ha quebrado su nariz, ¿Verdad, Stuart?-**_ La mirada del Almirante taladra al joven que sólo asiente con la cabeza- _**atiéndalo y luego me lo trae de vuelta.**_

 _ **\- Sí señor**_ \- El oficial se cuadra ante el Almirante, ayuda a Stuart a ponerse de pie y lo saca de la oficina en el momento mismo en que entra Claudia, que mira consternada el rostro de Stuart y luego al Almirante

 _ **\- ¿Hunter, verdad?-**_ Claudia cierra la puerta suavemente detrás de ella

 _ **\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas, Claudia?**_

 _ **\- Soy perspicaz, por eso estoy aquí, ¿Quién sabe de esto?**_

 _ **\- Pues, tengo la impresión de que el trío ya debe saber-**_ El Almirante tamborilea los dedos sobre su escritorio … _"¿Por qué no habré puesto a estas chicas en Inteligencia Militar?"…_ \- _**Debes evitar que hablen de más**_

 _ **\- Pregunta, ¿Tengo carta blanca, señor?**_

 _ **\- Claudia, has lo que quieras pero no quiero rumores en mi base… y sobre todo, no quiero que Lisa se entere; no quiero que sufra por un piloto bocafloja y descontrolado**_

 _ **\- Muy bien Almirante**_ \- Claudia se cuadra ante él y voltea para retirarse

 _ **\- ¿Claudia?**_ -A su llamada, la mujer se detiene y voltea a verlo- _**Ubica** **a Hunter, lo quiero aquí en 2 horas junto a Stuart… consigue con alguien maletas para ambos, con uniformes y todo. Además, quiero que bloquees las señales de los celulares de ambos y sus correos electrónicos.**_

 _ **\- Delo por hecho, señor.**_

Con la salida de Claudia de su oficina, el Almirante Global mira el techo y exclama

 _ **\- Debí trabajar en una pastelería como decía mi madre.**_

* * *

Kim, Vanessa y Sammy caminan rápidamente por el pasillo que conecta el puente con las diferentes secciones de la fortaleza, en dirección a la oficina de Claudia, cuchicheando entre sí

 _ **\- ¿Así que Hunter pregunto por Stuart?**_

 _ **\- Si, Sammy, salió hecho una tromba en dirección al despacho del Almirante, yo misma lo vi**_ \- Vanessa habla más bajo

 _ **\- Yo hable con Rivero**_

 _ **\- ¿El que fue tu novio 3 días, Kim?**_

 _ **\- Eso no viene al caso, Sammy; el punto es que me conto que Stuart esta con su nariz quebrada, y que le parece imposible que haya sido por una simple caída.**_

 _ **\- ¿Hunter le habrá pegado?**_

 _ **\- Lo importante, Vanessa, es saber porque**_

 _ **\- Y saber para que nos ha llamado Claudia a las tres juntas, ¿No les parece raro?-**_ Kim expresa sus dudas respecto a esta citación

Antes de poder decir algo más, se encuentran frente a la puerta de la oficina de Claudia Grant. Las chicas van a golpear la puerta cuando Claudia la abre desde el interior

 _ **\- Pasen muchachas, las esperaba.**_

Una vez adentro, Claudia entrega a las chicas 3 carpetas con sus nombres.

 _ **\- No entiendo**_ \- Sammy es la primera en hablar- _**¿Qué es esto?**_

 _ **\- Esto**_ – Claudia apunta los papeles – _ **Serán sus nuevas asignaciones si comienzan rumores en la base en lo que se refiere a Hunter y Stuart**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo?**_ – Vanessa mira a Claudia sin entender

 _ **\- Samantha se ira a Alaska, Vanessa a Australia y Kim a Siberia**_

 _ **\- ¿DONDE?**_ – las chicas revisan aterrorizadas los papeles

 _ **\- Así es**_ –Claudia sonríe malévolamente– _**Tengo muy claro que cada rumor que hay en esta base surge desde ustedes niñas; y si llego a escuchar alguna teoría conspirativa que sostenga que fue Hunter el culpable de la nariz quebrada de Stuart, créanme que tengo carta blanca para que estos pasaportes las lleven lejos de aquí por muchos años**_

 _ **\- Pero, Claudia**_ …- Kim se aferra a su carpeta

 _ **\- El Almirante está al tanto, y si se fijan bien, ya ha firmado los documentos-**_

 _ **\- ¡No puedes hacernos responsables de esto**_!- Sammy lanza la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Claudia

 _ **\- De lo que haya sucedido, pues no**_ \- Claudia se ha vuelto una máscara de piedra – _ **Pero de los rumores si, ¿Esta claro? Ahora vuelvan a sus obligaciones, muchachas**_

El trio sale silencioso de la oficina de Claudia. Es Kim quien rompe el silencio en el pasillo

 _ **\- ¿Y entonces?**_

 _ **\- Pues**_ –Vanessa suspira- _**¿No es una pena el accidente de Stuart?**_

 _ **\- Si**_ – replica Sammy- _**una pena**_

* * *

Rick hunde su mano nuevamente en un cubo lleno de Petit Cola heladas, mientras Maximilian Sterling se carcajea frente a él. Han pasado 2 horas desde que quebró la nariz de Stuart y aún le duele la mano

 _ **\- ¡Oh Dios, Rick! Habría dado una semana de mi paga por verte entrar así donde el Almirante**_

 _ **\- Vamos, Max, deja ya de reír**_ \- Rick se rasca la nuca con la mano izquierda- _**No tenía más opción, ese anda tras mi mujer-**_

 _ **\- ¿Y Lisa sabe?**_

 _ **\- No sé, supongo que ya le habrán llegado con el chisme**_

 _ **\- Ejem, Rick, me refería a que si Lisa sabe que es tu mujer**_ \- Max saca una Petit Cola desde el cubo, la abre y toma un sorbo – _ **creo que sería bueno que supiera lo que sientes por ella**_

 _ **\- Créeme que ayer se lo hice sentir muy claramente**_ –Rick sonríe recordando la forma en que tomó a Lisa contra la pared de su casa

 _ **\- Rick, no se trata de lo que le hiciste**_ –la cara de bobo que ha puesto Hunter le hace saber a Max a que podría referirse- _**sino de haberle pe-di-do que sea tu mujer, novia, amante o como quieras llamarle**..."¿Será que tu habilidad en el aire es inversamente proporcional a tus habilidades comunicativas?"..._

 _ **\- Pues… la verdad… aún no le digo nada**_ – Rick se muestra un poco confundido

 _ **\- ¡Vamos Rick! Yo conocí a Miriya y al día siguiente ya me estaba casando**_

Rick suspira frustrado, más antes de contestar se abre la puerta de su diminuta oficina y aparece Claudia Grant

 _ **\- Hunter, el Almirante te requiere ahora en su despacho**_

 _ **\- Claudia, es mediodía… y bueno, pues…**_

 _ **\- Capitán Hunter, creo que no me está entendiendo**_ \- Claudia frunce el ceño, impaciente- _**se requiere su presencia inmediata en la oficina del Almirante Global; no quisiera tener que conminarlo a levantarse e ir… aunque sabe que puedo hacerlo, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- Si, señora**_

Hunter se pone de pie, hace el saludo militar reglamentario y se retira, mientras Max le da ánimos con ambos pulgares hacia arriba. Claudia, percatándose de ello, suspira… _"Si que va a necesitar mucho ánimo y suerte"…_

* * *

Rick Hunter esta vez sí golpea la puerta de la oficina del Almirante Global. Ante la voz que le autoriza a entrar, abre la puerta, la cierra tras sí y se cuadra

 _ **\- Capitán Hunter reportándose, señor**_

 _ **\- Tome asiento, Hunter**_ \- El almirante le señala una silla, pues la otra está ocupada por un vendado Stuart- _**Me alegra saber que ha aprendido a tocar las puertas**_

 _ **\- Gracias Señor**_ \- Rick sonríe con sorna y se sienta al lado de un Stuart indignado

Mientras limpia de tabaco su pipa, Henry Global observa a los dos hombres que tiene frente a él. Ambos no se miran, ambos tensos… Y ambos con el mismo gusto en mujeres… _"¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esto? ¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo: trabajar con mujeres"…_ Golpea la pipa contra la mesa y comienza a hablar

 _ **\- Bien señores, esta reunión será breve**_ \- Global carraspea mientras extiende unos papeles a cada joven- _**estas son sus nuevas instrucciones: Viajaran juntos a Ciudad Monumento, para ver cuáles son las necesidades de la base que se ubica allá. Estarán juntos durante 10 días y diariamente a través de la Tac-Net se comunicaran conmigo para darme las novedades del día. ¿Alguna consulta?-**_ Global debe usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar reír, la cara de ambos se ha desencajado

 _ **\- Per..pe… Almirante, es imposible que viaje con semejante energúmeno**_ \- Stuart cierra sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se ven blancos- _**este cirquero querrá matarme**_

 _ **\- ¿A quién llamas cirquero?-**_ Rick ya está poniéndose de pie

 _ **\- Capitán Hunter, siéntese o lo mando a arrestar. En cuanto a Ud., Stuart, deje las sandeces de lado**_ \- Global se levanta y, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mira con furia a los dos- _**Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que sientan el uno por el otro, se me van juntitos los dos a Monumento para así poder acallar posibles rumores, para su información nadie sabe lo sucedido en esta oficina; y eso incluye a Lisa, no hablaran con ella, no andarán con lloriqueos y se dedicaran a su trabajo. ¿Está claro?**_

 _ **\- ¡Sí, señor!-**_ contestan ambos al unísono y sin ganas

 _ **\- Pues bien, tomen sus maletas**_ \- Global apunta a un rincón donde se ven dos pequeñas maletas negras- _**me tome la libertad de solicitar que las trajeran a la base, se van de inmediato en el transporte que ya está preparado. Hunter, ira escoltando el transporte en el Skull 1**_

 _ **\- ¡A sus órdenes, señor!**_

 _ **\- Y ni piensen en despedirse de nadie, los quiero fuera de mi vista y fuera de esta base lo antes posible; ahora retírense, Claudia Grant los escoltará**_

Sin más opciones, ambos jóvenes se cuadran. Al abrir la puerta del despacho de Global, Claudia los está esperando con una sonrisa

 _ **\- Por aquí, por favor.**_

* * *

Lisa mira la hora, son las 13:30 y no ha sabido nada de Rick. Lo peor es que ha estado tan ocupada con las órdenes que le ha dado Global a través de Claudia de revisar los informes de mejoras del SDF-2 que ni siquiera lo ha llamado. Con un suspiro de frustración, golpea su escritorio

 _ **\- Ese escritorio no te ha hecho nada, Lisa**_ \- Claudia la mira apoyada en la puerta

 _ **\- Claudia, lo siento, no sentí cuando entraste**_ \- Lisa sonríe a su mejor amiga- _**es que no he sabido nada de Rick desde que se fue de mi oficina; y dijo que vendría al almuerzo-**_

 _ **\- Cariño, será mejor que por unos días te olvides de nuestro piloto favorito**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué dices?**_

 _ **\- Rick fue enviado en comisión de servicio a ciudad Monumento junto a Stuart**_

 _ **\- ¿QUE? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién?**_

 _ **\- El Almirante Global dio las ordenes, ellos en estos momentos van volando hacia allá**_

 _ **\- Claudia, con lo furioso que salió Rick de aquí… trabajar con Stuart me parece hasta un riesgo**_

 _ **\- Ordenes son ordenes Lisa, somos soldados que cumplimos con nuestro deber**_ – Claudia sostiene la mirada de su amiga… _"Ay Lisa, si supieras lo que ha hecho tu piloto bobo te encargas de matarlo tú misma"…_

 _ **\- ¿Y ahora que, Claudia?**_

 _ **\- Esperar, cariño, sólo esperar**_

Lisa frunce el ceño y mira por la ventana que esta detras de ella hacia Macross... " _Esperar a que vuelva a los brazos de Minmey"..._

* * *

Han sido los 7 días más agotadores para Rick Hunter. Como si no fuera suficiente trabajar con un tipo como Stuart –que constantemente le recuerda su pasado como "piloto de circo"- no ha sabido nada de Lisa, su correo electrónico no funciona y tampoco su celular. Toda comunicación con Macross se ha visto reducida a las conferencias que mantiene con Global y Claudia desde la Tac-Net. Y, si no hubiese sido por la nefasta presencia de Stuart, se habría atrevido a preguntarles por Lisa; más se ha quedado callado… _"Bonita, te extraño tanto, tu sonrisa adorable, tus regaños e insultos cuando no hago lo que quieres, tus consejos, tu mirada… y tu hermoso cuerpo entregado a mi… Este es el castigo que Global me ha impuesto por haber irrumpido en su oficina así, de eso estoy seguro… pero me parece excesivo"…_ Con tales pensamientos Rick camina por la calle en dirección al Hotel donde se hospeda. No ha escuchado la voz femenina que lo llama desde un auto, no se da cuenta de la mujer que se baja y corriendo a duras penas por los altos tacones que luce, lo toma del brazo y lo hace girar

 _ **\- ¡Rick! ¡Eres tú!-**_ Minmey abraza efusivamente a Hunter, mientras este se queda de una pieza

 _ **\- ¿Minmey?**_

 _ **\- Pues claro, ¿Esperabas a otra?-**_ la mujer ríe con alegría _**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vacaciones?**_

 _ **\- Pues**_ –Rick se mira a sí mismo, su uniforme y luego a la chica- _**No, estoy en comisión de servicio-**..."Ni siquiera se da cuenta de como visto"..._

 _ **\- ¡Ah, ya! ¿Dónde te hospedas?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres, Minmay?**_

 _ **\- Oh Rick, ¿Desde cuándo tan frío conmigo?**_ –Minmey apega su cuerpo al brazo de Rick, rozándolo provocadora; sus pechos gracias al escote que luce quedan a plena vista del joven

 _ **\- Desde que dejaste de preocuparte por mí-**_ Rick aparta la vista y se aleja de la mujer

 _ **\- ¡Vamos Rick! Soy una mujer ocupada, pero ahora estas aquí**_ –sonríe coqueta- _**y podríamos, no sé, aprovechar esta noche para ponernos al día-**_

 _ **\- ¿Esta noche?**_ –Rick ha notado el tono de voz de la mujer, lo melosa que esta y como se le vuelve a acercar… _"Quiere que me acueste con ella"…_ todas las alarmas en su cabeza se encienden y la imagen de Lisa se aparece ante sus ojos _ **\- No, Minmey-**_

 _ **\- ¿Tienes trabajo?**_

 _ **\- No, simplemente no quiero estar contigo porque hay otra mujer que ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón; y antes que preguntes, sí, estoy enamorado de ella**_ -

Minmey abre los ojos como platos… _"¿Desde cuándo Rick me rechaza? ¿Y desde cuando hay otra en su vida?"…_ Finge un puchero y vuelve a aferrar la mano de Rick. Sin embargo, este se deshace de ella con suavidad pero firmeza

 _ **\- Minmey, tú tienes tu vida, yo la mía; y eso está bien pues somos personas diferentes. En algún minuto desee con todas mis fuerzas que volvieras a mí e incluso te espere**_ –Rick suspira- _**Pero tú no regresaste, ni siquiera trataste de comunicarte conmigo. Las cosas cambian, Minmey, tú tienes a tu primo, tu carrera, tus fans; no me necesitaste antes y no me necesitas ahora**_

 _ **\- Tú no sabes, Rick**_ \- Minmay comienza a llorar... _"¿En qué momento te perdí?"…_

 _ **Si se, Minmay. Sé que quieres que me acueste contigo, porque ahora que me has visto has decidido que me deseas, pero no lo haré porque de verdad quiero cuidar lo que tengo**_ \- Rick se separa un par de pasos de ella – _ **Debo irme, espero estés bien**_ \- dándole la espalda, sigue su camino

 _ **\- Rick… ¡RICK!**_ \- Minmey va a seguirlo cuando una mano la toma del brazo

\- _**Señorita Minmey, debemos ir a nuestro Hotel** _ – El chofer del automóvil, temeroso de la posible reacción que tenga el manager y primo de la cantante, se ha bajado del auto y con delicadeza le recuerda sus obligaciones

 _ **Si, si… vamos**_ \- Minmey ha recuperado la compostura, sonriendo mecánicamente al chofer

La chica sube a su automóvil y ve con desazón como Rick Hunter se aleja por la calle. Le lanza un beso con la mano y murmura…" _Hasta luego Rick… volveré a buscarte en otro momento y arreglaremos esto entre los dos"…_

* * *

Lamento la demora, fumigar un dia antes de San Valentin no es recomendable para nadie...

Este capitulo lo dedico a mi Notebook que en paz descanse...

Saludos. Mañana el siguiente capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Cierra sus ojos; puede sentir las manos de su amante recorriendo su cuerpo con total dominio; apretando sus caderas, sus pechos, su sexo sin temor ni duda alguna. Suspira con excitación, pues sabe lo que vendrá a continuación, cuando una voz interrumpe semejante momento

 _ **\- ¿Lisa? ¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **\- ¡Claudia!, deberías tocar la puerta**_

 _ **\- Lo hice tantas veces, que pensé estarías muerta por amor sobre el escritorio**_ \- Claudia mira detenidamente a su amiga: mejillas rojas, respiración entrecortada- _**¿En qué pensabas, cariño?**_

 _ **\- Pues… pues… ¡En nada!-**_ Lisa se siente como si su madre la hubiese regañado

 _ **\- Jajajajajaja Lisa, no superas el último ataque del piloto, ¿Verdad?-**_

El intenso rubor de Lisa aumenta aún más; lo que provoca nuevas carcajadas de Claudia. Lisa mira hacia otro lado, con disgusto… _"Lo único que tengo en estos momentos son mis recuerdos"…_

 _ **\- Lisa, el piloto no ha muerto, sólo ésta de comisión de servicio; volverá-**_ Claudia toma la mano de su amiga y le da un par de palmaditas… _"Este experimento entre ustedes a traído cada consecuencia nefasta… sólo espero que todo acabe bien"…_

 _ **\- Han pasado 9 días sin saber de él, Claudia**_ \- Lisa toma los papeles sobre la mesa, es evidente su nervosismo- _**Stuart tampoco me ha contactado**_ –Lisa levanta su rostro y mira aClaudia _ **\- ¡Y está en la misma ciudad donde el canario está dando sus conciertos de paz-**_ Las últimas palabras las grita; y al darse cuenta, muerde su labio

 _ **\- Cariño, creo que Rick te ha demostrado bastante bien que es a ti a quien desea, y dudo que tenga tiempo para algo más que su trabajo; deberías confiar más en tus atributos y en el piloto-**_ Claudia toma suavemente los papeles de las crispadas manos de Lisa y los comienza a ordenar- _**Estos días sólo te has dedicado al trabajo de sol a sol, si no fuera porque te vas conmigo en el jeep militar, juraría que duermes en la base-**_ los documentos están tan arrugados, que no queda más opción para la morena que botarlos al basurero- _**Hoy saldrás conmigo; Lisa, el trío terrible y los Sterling también vendrán con nosotras; bailaremos, beberemos y te relajaras-**_

 _ **\- Claudia… yo preferiría…**_

 _ **\- Lisa, no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir; sólo dalo por hecho, tú no quieres que Tía Claudia se enoje, ¿Cierto?**_

Lisa tiembla de pensar en los enojos de Claudia y asiente

 _ **\- Pues bien, está hecho**_ \- Claudia sonríe- _**Y ahora, señorita, volverá a imprimir estos documentos porque los has dejado imposibles-**_ los pasos de la morena la acercan a la puerta- _**Iré a buscarte a las 22:00 horas, Lisa-**_ Abre la puerta y se desliza cual felino hacia afuera

La Capitana Hayes suspira; ha intentado todo para comunicarse con su piloto… _" ¿Mi piloto? ¿O el piloto de Minmay? Hunter, no entiendo como todo te falla, correo electrónico, celular… hasta tu cabeza"…_ Sonriendo al recordar los celos de Rick, prende el computador y comienza a imprimir nuevamente los documentos arrugados.

* * *

Rick termina de firmar los informes. A pesar del odio profundo que siente por Stuart, reconoce sus habilidades. Y sin bien es cierto el Ingeniero cada vez que puede le molesta con el hecho de ser un "simple cirquero"; lo cierto es que han logrado terminar con éxito la inspección en Ciudad Monumento un día antes de lo presupuestado. Con calma, camina desde la oficina que se le ha facilitado y camina hacia la sala de reunión donde esta Stuart

 _ **\- Aquí tienes**_ \- Rick extiende los papeles- _**Todo finalizado**_

 _ **\- ¡Vaya! Para ser cirquero, te manejas bastante bien con el computador**_ \- La cara de Stuart aún tiene marcas del golpe que le dio Hunter- _**Acabo de cerrar comunicación con el Almirante Global; tenemos autorización de volver inmediatamente-**_ Stuart sonríe

 _ **\- ¡Por fin!-**_ Rick levanta ambos brazos sobre su cabeza en gesto de triunfo- _**Fueron demasiados días lejos de Macross**_

 _ **\- Si**_ – Stuart sonríe con suficiencia _ **\- Y lejos de Lisa**_ \- La cara de Rick cambia abruptamente- _**Si crees que renunciaría a estar cerca de Lisa o conquistarla sólo porque me has golpeado; Hunter, estas equivocado**_ \- Stuart percibe claramente la furia que embarga al piloto- _**es cuestión de que Lisa vea quien le conviene más como pareja-**_

 _ **\- Stuart, no sabía que te gustara que te cayeran a golpes**_ \- Rick sisea- _**No te vayas a encontrar con otro escritorio-**_ Hunter se da vuelta y camina hacia la puerta- _**Voy a preparar mi Veritech, te sugiero veas lo del transporte, ¡Nos vamos a Macross!**_

Apenas cierra la puerta que lo separa de su rival; Rick suspira fuertemente… _"Bonita, no voy a arriesgarme a otro castigo, espero poder verte pronto o toda mi energía será para destrozar a este imbécil"…_ Como forma de quemar energías y tranquilizarse, se dirige directo al hangar para preparar su veritech.

Stuart mira la puerta por donde se ha retirado Hunter y sonríe satisfecho… _"Te voy a sacar de tus casillas a como dé lugar, cirquero, ya verás"…_ piensa mientras comienza a ordenar todos los informes.

* * *

Max se sienta bufando en la oficina de Rick, en los días que ha estado ausente, ha debido cumplir con las labores que éste realizaba además de las propias, y está agotado. Ve la hora, ya son las 23.00… _"Miriya va a llamarme en 3 2 1"…_ Como si fuera un juego, el celular comienza a sonar.

 _ **\- Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?... Si, en la oficina… Créeme que ahora mirare el trabajo de Rick con otros ojos… Aun me falta tiempo, cielo… Sí, no hay problemas, ¿Dónde irán?... Starlite…. ¡Bien!, tengo ropa de cambio aquí, apenas termine este papeleo infernal me preparo y voy con ustedes… yo también te extraño hermosa-**_

Max comienza a lanzar besos a través del teléfono y al cortar, siente una voz familiar que le interrumpe

 _ **\- También te extrañe, mi palomita, espero que no hayas llorado por mi**_

 _ **\- ¡RICK!-**_ Max se levanta y abraza a su amigo- _**Que bueno que por fin volviste, esto ha estado muy aburrido sin ti, no hay peleas, no hay sangre, ¡Nada!-**_ Max sonríe

 _ **\- No me tientes; Max, que llevo casi dos semanas acumulando odio**_ \- Rick traga saliva pensando en Stuart- _**Dime, ¿Cómo ha estado todo por acá?**_

 _ **\- Pues… Lisa te extraña, si eso quieres saber**_ \- Max ve como la sonrisa de Rick se amplía- _**nadie en la base sabe lo que sucedió en la oficina del Almirante; ni siquiera la Capitana**_ \- Max hace un silencio y luego prosigue- _ **Hoy las chicas han decidido salir para animarse un poco, no sé como pero han convencido a Lisa, yo iré con ellas apenas termine esto**_ \- con su mano apunta a los papeles que hay sobre el escritorio

 _ **\- Ya llegue así que ¡Manos a la obra**_!- Rick sonríe- _**No quiero que te pierdas una salida con tu hermosa mujer**_

 _ **\- Rick… eres un idiota**_ \- Max se ríe y lanza una carpeta a Hunter- _**Será mejor que te apures**_

Ambos se sientan y trabajan lo más rápido que pueden. Al cabo de casi 2 horas, por fin han terminado; dejan los informes en el escritorio, y empujándose como en una ficticia carrera, Rick y Max corren como niños hacia los camarines. Una vez ahí, aprovechan las ropas de recambio disponibles en sus respectivos casilleros y toman rumbo hacia la Discotheque en la que están las chicas

 _ **\- Max**_ \- Rick se detiene frente al lugar- N _ **o le digas a Lisa que he vuelto, quiero sorprenderla… Mejor, no le digas a nadie-**_

 _ **\- Okey, Rick, ni siquiera te he visto**_

* * *

Apenas han llegado, Lisa ha pedido un trago; Mojito, y se ha sentado. Claudia la mira reprobatoriamente cuando el trío junto a Miriya la invitan a bailar y ella se niega

 _ **\- Chicas, prefiero no ir, este vestido**_ –se apunta a sí misma, luce un bonito vestido corto acampanado y sin hombros color lavanda con tacos a juego altísimos- _**es muy volátil, se me verá más de la cuenta si bailo**_

 _ **\- ¿Y que tiene?-**_ Claudia se levanta y toma de un brazo a Lisa- _ **Estaremos contigo, nadie se meterá y… bueno, el que mira sufre, ¿No dicen eso?-**_ Claudia ríe y recibe la aprobación de las chicas

 _ **\- Anímese, Capitana**_ \- Miriya palmea feliz junto a Lisa- _**sin lugar a dudas esta es una de las mejores costumbres humanas; el baile es como el sexo**_ \- Ante la cara de sorpresa de Lisa, Miriya levanta sus hombros- _**Max me ha dicho eso**_

Las risas no tardan en llegar ante la ocurrencia de la joven zentraedi. Lisa apura su trago a pesar de no haber almorzado; y se lanza a la pista de baile… _"No me hará mal disfrutar un poco"…_ Las canciones se suceden unas a otras, Lisa se mueve rítmicamente bailando con sus amigas, las chicas del trío se tocan entre ellas llamando la atención inmediata de varios hombres que las miran de manera lujuriosa. Lisa ríe ante la ocurrencia de las muchachas y continúa bailando junto a Claudia y Miriya. Con cada giro que realiza, el vestido devela sus piernas torneadas. Después de un buen rato bailando así, Miriya hace gestos hacia las mujeres y apunta hacia la puerta

 _ **\- Miren, es Maximilian**_ \- Miriya emite un agudo silbido de marinero que se alza por sobre la música; al parecer el Teniente Sterling la ha escuchado porque comienza a buscar y luego la ve, sonríe y se acerca a ella, besándola cariñosamente

 _ **\- Hola linda, ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **\- Bailando, ¿No me ves?-**_ La simpleza de la respuesta de Miriya hace reír a Claudia y Lisa

 _ **\- ¿Me permites acompañarte?**_

 _ **\- Pero Maximilian, si te estaba esperando**_ \- Miriya sonríe mientras Max toma a su mujer por las caderas y la lleva hacia la pista

Ambas mujeres sonríen y vuelven a bailar con el trío, que de por sí ya ha montado un espectáculo propio, con nalgadas entre ellas que provoca las carcajadas de Lisa. Entrando en el juego, comienza a bailar moviéndose de manera seductora, acariciando sus caderas y moviéndose cadenciosamente. Un par de ojos azules la escrutan con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo; Lisa parece sentirlos, pues continúa con sus movimientos sexys girando una y otra vez. Rick, desde su posición puede ver como varios hombres miran a la mujer deseosos y comienza a acercarse a ella

 _ **\- Claudia-**_ Lisa hace un gesto a su amiga- _**Voy al baño, ¿Dónde está?**_

 _ **\- Por allá, cariño**_ \- Claudia apunta hacia una esquina oscura de la sala- _**¿Quieres que te acompañe?**_

 _ **\- No es necesario, voy sola-**_

Claudia asiente y Lisa comienza a pedir permiso para pasar entre las personas. Cree percibir unas manos que acarician al pasar su entrepierna, se da vuelta con rapidez pero no ve a nadie en actitud sospechosa. Continúa caminando con mayor rapidez hasta el lavabo. Se moja el rostro un par de veces, se seca con las toallas de papel y sale del baño. En la penumbra vislumbra un sector con sillones donde las parejas –apenas distinguibles como siluetas- dan rienda suelta a sus instintos. Lisa no puede dejar de mirar como dos chicas acarician a un hombre; una de ellas ha bajado a la altura de las caderas y, abriendo su pantalón, descaradamente ha comenzado a hacerle sexo oral mientras la otra lo besa en la boca

 _ **\- ¿Te excita?-**_ Una voz conocida susurra en su oído mientras se aferra a sus caderas- _ **no sabía que eras voyerista**_

 _ **\- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?-**_ Lisa se da vuelta y abraza a Rick – _**Te extrañe tonto, no pude comunicarme nunca contigo**_

 _ **\- Problemas de conexión en Monumento, una mierda de ciudad**_ \- Rick acerca su nariz al cuello de la chica- _**Hueles bien, Bonita, a pesar de que has bailado mucho**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Me has visto?-**_ Lisa siente que enrojece

 _ **\- Todos aquí te han visto**_ \- Rick sostiene con ambas manos la cara de Lisa y la pone frente a si- _**Te has movido tan bien que varios se han excitado mirando tus piernas y algo más**_ \- Rick sonríe con malicia ante la mirada de preocupación de Lisa, él ha bajado una de sus manos por la espalda de la mujer hasta el borde del vestido- _ **Lo que tú necesitas es que te recuerde quien es el único con derecho a darte placer**_ \- Rick toca con sus dedos la pierna de Lisa, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, la mujer tiembla ante ese contacto

 _ **\- ¿Aquí?, Rick, aquí no hay donde**_ \- Lisa suspira… _"Anhelaba tus manos sobre mi"…_

 _ **\- Ven conmigo-**_ Rick la toma de la mano y jala de ella

Caminan por el pasillo hacia el fondo. Hay 3 puertas, que corresponden a las de los baños de mujeres, hombres y discapacitados; la cual está cerrada. Rick deja a Lisa frente a él, con cautela y disimuladamente empuja la última puerta mientras la gente pasa a su lado. Esta cede ante la fuerza y se abre; Rick aferra a Lisa de un brazo y la empuja con rapidez dentro. No hay luz y se hace evidente que el lugar no ha sido ocupado como baño: hay escobas y utensilios de aseo. Rick pone a Lisa contra la puerta y comienza a besarla con urgencia mientras toca sus senos con fuerza, pellizcando sus pezones.

 _ **\- Mmmm aghhh Rick, más suave-**_ Lisa trata de controlar sus gemidos, mientras los dedos hábiles del piloto ya han corrido hacia un lado sus bragas y se han hundido en su sexo

 _ **\- No puedo, bonita, no puedo, llevo días masturbándome pensando en tocarte-**_ Rick jadea desesperado, Lisa entiende y con sus manos desabrocha el pantalón del piloto, liberando de la presión a su sexo que sale disparado frente a sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, comienza a acariciarlo

 _ **\- No sigas, bonita, no aguantare mucho**_ \- Rick rompe las bragas, empuja a Lisa contra la taza del baño, inclinándola y penetrándola- _**¿Cómo siempre estás tan caliente?**_

 _ **\- Me provocas, piloto-**_ Lisa jadea y se mueve rítmicamente mientras Hunter bombea con fuerza dentro de ella, se ha inclinado sobre su espalda y con sus manos vuelve a presionar sus pezones con fuerza. El gemido gutural de Lisa excita a Rick, que se endereza y con su mano abierta le da una palmada

 _ **\- No volverás a bailar así, moviendo este culo delante de esos lobos**_ \- Rick continúa metiéndolo y sacándolo entre los gemidos dice la mujer- _**Mia, eres mía y solo yo puedo poseerte así, no lo olvides-**_

 _ **\- Mmmm no lo olvido, solo dame más fuerte**_ \- Lisa gime más profundo- _**extraño que acabes dentro mío, piloto**_

Rick sube más la presión y acaba con fuerza dentro de ella, los chorros de fluido provocan los espasmos de Lisa que también acaba. Juntos se arreglan la ropa como pueden y Lisa, tomando los restos de su braguita, mira a Rick

 _ **\- ¿Esto se volverá una costumbre?**_

 _ **\- Puede ser, bonita**_ \- Rick sonríe

 _ **\- ¿Y qué hago ahora?**_

 _ **\- Pues, bótalos y camina como señorita hasta tu mesa**_ \- Rick toma la tela de sus manos y la lanza al basurero- _**Di que estas cansada y sal de aquí, te espero afuera bonita, y será mejor que te apures, no vaya a ser que alguien note lo que hiciste-**_ Rick le mete mano en su sexo y tantea con sus dedos provocando descargas eléctricas en ella- _**¿Aún todo está ahí? Apúrate, Lisa, no vaya a ser que comience a caer por tus piernas**_ \- Rick abre la puerta y sale

Lisa tiembla, pero no duda. Sale del baño, rauda y concentrada… _"apretar, apretar"…_ camina donde sus amigos, toma su cartera y les avisa que se ira

 _ **\- Lisa, ¿Estas segura?-**_ Claudia la mira preocupada

 _ **\- Si, Claudia, por favor**_

 _ **\- Déjala Claudia, debe sentirse mal**_ \- Max la mira… _"Seguro ya sabe que Rick está aquí"… -_ _ **Que le vaya bien, Capitana-**_

Ella se despide con un gesto y camina hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, Hunter la toma de un brazo y la mete dentro de un taxi. Da la dirección de Lisa y; acomodándose en el asiento, la abraza y murmura en su oído

 _ **\- Aún tengo más para ti…**_

* * *

 _ **Mañana siguiente capitulo, espero sus reviews...**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ni Robotech ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es producto de mi imagina-acción

* * *

Por la ventana del cuarto se vislumbran los primeros rayos del amanecer, que caen directamente sobre dos amantes que, enredados el uno con el otro duermen apaciblemente. Sus cuerpos tienen rastros de la actividad nocturna, así como el resto de la habitación: ropa lanzada por todas partes. La suave respiración de ambos se ve interrumpida por un particular sonido…

 _ **\- ¡Rick, la alarma!, vamos que debo levantarme-**_

 _ **\- Bonita… dame 5 minutos más… no he dormido nada-**_

 _ **\- Hunter; eso fue decisión tuya, no mía –**_ Lisa intenta sin éxito desasirse del apretado abrazo del piloto.

 _ **\- Lizzy, por favor, un par de minutos más-**_ Rick se aferra al cuerpo de ella, aspirando el olor de su cuello y dando ligeros besos en su nuca, provocando suaves gemidos que salen de la boca de ella.

 _ **\- No… por favor no sigas…-**_

 _ **\- ¿No te gusta? Hace un rato atrás no decías lo mismo-**_ las manos del piloto comienzan a acariciar deliberadamente sus pechos, pegándose a sus caderas para que sienta su erección - _ **¿Por qué me provocas así, bonita?-**_ Rick gime al sentir como Lisa se mueve provocadora, su cuerpo acomodándose para recibirlo.

 _ **\- No sigas por favor, de verdad, hay que levantarse-**_ Lisa se sorprende de como su cuerpo la traiciona, respondiendo a las más mínimas caricias que Rick le prodiga.

 _ **\- Y dime, mujer, ¿Por qué deberíamos levantarnos?**_ -

 _ **\- Pues, tenemos reunión con Global, debes presentar el informe de los días que estuviste con Stuart en Ciudad Monumento…**_ _**y aquí no hay uniformes para que te cambies… a menos que pretendas llegar desnudo…-**_

 _ **\- ¿Te apetecería, verdad? Esa sala no sería un mal lugar para tomarte, bonita-**_ Rick se mueve sobre la mujer, ubicándose entre sus piernas – _ **Ábrete para mí, Lisa-**_ de un solo movimiento se hunde en la calidez de su sexo, penetrándola con urgencia – _ **Me vuelves loco-**_ gime entre dientes.

 _ **\- Y tú a mí-**_ Lisa se aferra a las caderas de él, moviéndose con rapidez – _ **tómame-**_

 _ **\- Ordenes son ordenes, capitana…**_

* * *

Lisa bosteza frente a la máquina de café, esperando mientras ésta le hace el expreso que tanto necesita. Ni siquiera percibe los pasos que se acercan a ella con celeridad-

- _ **¡Hayes!**_

\- _**¡Que demon..! Claudia, ¿Qué haces?**_

- _ **Pues… asustándote, al parecer**_ \- La morena ríe _**–Veo por esas ojeras que anoche no dormiste nada, ¿Eh?, asumo que será por la llegada de cierto…**_

\- _**¡Claudia, por favor!**_ – Lisa hace un gesto de silencio con su mano – _**Aquí no** _ \- sisea.

\- **_¡Oh, vamos!, sólo dime, ¿Has dormido algo?-_**

\- _**Nada, Claudia… nada –** _ Lisa sonríe al recordar sus actividades nocturnas, las caricias, el deseo desatado…

\- **_Pues eso explica tu cara de boba_** \- Claudia vuelve a reír – ** _y que no estés en la sala de juntas ya instalada, la reunión será en 20 minutos-_**

\- _**Para allá iba, Claudia-**_

- ** _¿Y tus dossier, libretas y todo lo demás?_** \- Claudia mira las manos de Lisa fingiendo angustia – ** _Tu no vives sin tus libretitas-_**

\- **_Aquí están-_ ** Lisa toma unos papeles que había dejado sobre la máquina - ** _¿Ves? Sigo siendo la misma Lisa-_** suspira.

- _ **Mmmm no se no sé, el sexo te está poniendo más…-**_

- ** _¡CLAUDIA!-_ ** Lisa toma su vaso de café y mira a su amiga con un dejo de molestia-

\- _**Ya ya, no te pongas así**_ \- Claudia levanta sus manos en señal de rendición- ** _vamos a la sala, así puedes darme los detalles más privados del encuentro_** \- frota sus manos en señal de ansiedad – ** _ya quiero escucharlos_** \- sonríe maliciosamente.

\- _**Eres incorregible**_ \- Lisa comienza a caminar por el pasillo con Claudia en los talones – _**No sé qué detalles quieres que te cuente**_ \- refunfuña la capitana.

- _ **Pues todo**_ \- Claudia se pone al lado de Lisa mientras esta pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta que da a la sala de juntas, más unas voces airadas que salen desde ésta la dejan en silencio- _**¿Quién diablos…?**_

- ** _Shhhhhh…_ ** \- Lisa abre lentamente la puerta y escucha…

* * *

Rick camina con una taza de café directamente a la sala de juntas, felicitándose internamente por siempre tener a resguardo un uniforme en su casillero… _Siempre previsor, Hunter…_ Se apresura a llegar para ser el primero… _Te vas a sorprender, Lizzy, estaré antes que tu…_ Nada más abrir percibe que hay alguien más ya instalado...

- _ **Stuart… Buenos días-**_ gruñe molesto

\- **_¿Qué tal cirquero? Veo que lograste despegarte de las sábanas-_** Stuart lo mira de reojo.

\- _**¡Y que sábanas!** _ – Rick sonríe pensando en la noche que tuvo junto a Lisa – **_me costó bastante-_**

\- **_Me imagino_ ** –Stuart ha entendido la referencia de Hunter – ** _Espero que hayas disfrutado con Lisa_** – Ve la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del piloto- **_Aprovecha mientras puedas, cirquero, porque te queda poco-_** sonríe socarronamente mientras agita un sobre de manera displicente

\- _**No sabes cómo disfrute… ni te interesa, Stuart-**_ Hunter gruñe – **_Pensé que el tema de mi mujer te había quedado claro_** \- lo mira fijamente mientras el ingeniero inconscientemente toca su nariz-

\- _**Tu no entiendes nada, niño, ¿verdad?** _ –Stuart se levanta de su asiento y se pone frente a Rick- _**No me interesa si te encamas con ella, de verdad, hasta me alegra… me gusta pensar que no tendré a una mujercita tímida conmigo-** _ Ve que sus palabras tienen el efecto deseado, Rick se ha descompuesto – _ **No soy celoso, Hunter, así que sigue enseñándole a ella… me gustan putitas en la cama…**_

Stuart no alcanza a decir más, Rick lo toma por las solapas del uniforme y lo azota contra la mesa

 _ **\- ¿A quién crees que…?**_

\- **_No me intimidas, pendejo, ¿Acaso crees que ella estará contigo? Eres nadie Hunter, un aparecido en la milicia mientras ella viene de una rancia tradición militar… anda, pégame si quieres como lo hiciste en la oficina de Global; me da igual… al final… ella será mía… es cuestión de tiempo… y créeme… yo si la haré gozar-_ ** Stuart apenas puede hablar por la presión que ejerce Hunter sobre su cuello

\- _**Voy a matarte-** _ Rick ha perdido todo control, azotando a Stuart nuevamente contra la mesa

\- _**Hazlo, pendejo, jódete sólo… ella no estará contigo cuando vea quien eres realmente, cuando vea lo que tengo aquí… ¿Le contaste que viste a Minmey?**_ \- Rick suelta a Stuart y se queda mirándolo atónito - _ **¿Preocupado, Hunter?**_ \- Stuart se incorpora sobándose la nuca y se ríe – _ **No le has dicho que la viste, ¿Verdad?-**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo supiste?... Fue algo casual…-**_ Rick esta de piedra, mirando con furia a Stuart – **_Eres un…-_** Rick se acerca con furia a Stuart...

\- _**CAPITÁN HUNTER, DETÉNGASE AHORA**_ \- La voz fría de Lisa flota entre ambos hombres generando un efecto gélido. Ambos miran hacia la puerta, donde se encuentra ella junto a una pálida Claudia Grant.

\- _**Lisa…-**_ Rick intenta dar un paso hacia ella... _Ha escuchado, ella ha escuchado toda la mierda que dijo este hijo de puta..._

\- **_Ni se le ocurra, Capitán Hunter-_** Lisa lo mira… ¿Con odio? ¿Dolida? Ni siquiera puede distinguir sus sentimientos; sólo ve furia en sus ojos.

Hayes se acerca a Stuart con paso firme, toma el sobre que éste tiene en sus manos y lo rompe sin siquiera mirar su contenido

\- _**Lisa; yo…-**_ Brian Stuart intenta decir una frase cuando una bofetada lo desequilibra… Lisa Hayes lo ha golpeado con toda la furia que es capaz..

- _ **No soy una putita; y si lo fuera, que le quede claro, JAMAS lo sería contigo**_ \- Lisa se da vuelta hacia Hunter – **_Se acabó, Capitán Hunter, sea lo que sea que hubiera, simplemente se acabó-_** Puede ver como los ojos de Rick se oscurecen; más no le importa, mira hacia Claudia, quien sigue en la puerta quieta

\- **_Tu sabias todo esto, ¿Cierto?-_** la voz dolida de Lisa y sus aguados ojos esmeralda descomponen la férrea coraza de Claudia.

\- _**Lisa… yo…-** _ Claudia se detiene al sentir una pesada mano en su hombro-

\- _**Yo di las ordenes, Lisa, Claudia sólo…**_ \- Global mira el cuadro que se formó frente a sus ojos… _mierda…_

 _- **¿Ud.?** – _ Lisa repentinamente se da cuenta, Global sabe todo, sabe que Rick y ella… enrojece primero de vergüenza y luego de rabia. Cuadrándose frente al Almirante sisea – _ **me retiro, señor, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-**_ pasa por su lado sin siquiera pestañear, Claudia la sigue con el corazón en un puño– ** _no, Claudia, ahora no_** \- murmura Lisa, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos arrasados de lágrimas corre en dirección a su oficina.

Rick se desploma en una silla mientras Claudia vuelve a la sala. Global ha avanzado hasta el centro de la habitación, mirando indistintamente a Hunter y Stuart… _¿En que momento me metí en ese lío?..._ ve que Stuart va a abrir la boca y con un gesto lo interrumpe- _**Ingeniero, desde este momento remítase a coordinar con Claudia o conmigo cualquiera de sus actividades; y agradezca que sigue vivo, yo mismo debería romperle el cuello-**_ luego dirigiéndose a Rick, continua – ** _Capitán Hunter, esta relevado de sus funciones por 3 días, retirese y, como consejo, ni siquiera intente acercarse a ella… dele tiempo_** -

Global se da vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, toma a Claudia del brazo y camina con ella en dirección a su oficina.

- ** _¿Almirante?_ ** – Claudia lo mira preocupada, conoce a Lisa y… tiene miedo

\- **_Ahora no, Claudia, debemos pensar como salimos de esta…_**

* * *

Esta historia aun vive… como yo… y el acto de escribir no siempre es fácil… saludos


	10. Chapter 10

Robotech no me pertenece

* * *

El humo de la pipa de Global inunda toda su oficina. Desde sus ojos entrecerrados se avista una interrogante, una inquietud que parece dominar su dura coraza mientras ve como Claudia Grant manipula con rapidez su teléfono celular.

 **\- ¿Y?**

 **\- Señor, tenemos un problema**

 **\- Eso lo supe desde que Hunter entró a mi oficina como un huracán y le rompió la cara a Stuart**

 **\- Es otra clase de problema** – el rostro de Claudia refleja ¿Rabia? ¿Miedo?

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? Se clara**

 **\- Tengo videos subidos en la web…en facecross… de Lisa saliendo de la sala de juntas llorando; luego usted, yo y finalmente el parcito de machos alfa** – Claudia apenas esconde su furia

 **\- ¿QUEEEE?**

 **\- Señor, las redes de información…-** El intento de respuesta de Claudia se queda en eso, la cara de Global la deja muda

 **\- ¡No digas nada Claudia! Es claro que esto se ha ido de las manos**

 **\- Señor, aun así…**

 **\- Aun así, debemos prevenir el golpe que significaría para Lisa el saber que su nombre está involucrado en… esta situación… ¿Dónde está Lisa?**

 **\- De acuerdo a la información recabada, en su oficina y no ha salido de ahí**

 **\- ¿Qué propones?**

 **\- Pues; sacarla cuanto antes… Es cuestión de tiempo, tal vez minutos, que se entere, el chismografo está corriendo**

 **\- ¡Demonios! ¡Las conejas!**

 **\- ¿Ellas? Controladas Almirante, a pesar de todo son leales a Lisa. Pero los videos se harán virales en cuestión de tiempo –** Grant sonríe a su pesar pensando en el temor infundado en las conejitas del puente

 **\- ¿Entonces?**

 **\- Hay que sacarla de la base Almirante, y dele unos días de descanso**

Global mira a Claudia dubitativo… _Lisa y descanso son dos palabras que no van juntas en la misma oración… sin embargo no me queda más opción que protegerla… de militar a alcahuete; ¡En que estaba pensando!_

 **\- ¿Almirante?** – La mirada curiosa de Claudia Grant parece seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos

 **\- Haz lo que sea Claudia… sólo sácala de aquí**

 **\- A su orden, Señor**

* * *

Rick mira el techo de su habitación, brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza… a su alrededor, todo indica que un huracán ha pasado por la habitación: simplemente no hay nada en su lugar, ropa, almohadas, zapatos… todo esta desparramado en el suelo. De sus ojos vidriosos pugnan por salir un par de lágrimas rebeldes que dan fe de su sentir… _"Lisa… Lisa… no me abandones ahora que entiendo sólo vivo para ti y por ti…"_ el ruido incesante del teléfono interrumpe sus divagaciones; lleva más de 20 minutos sonando sin parar y; harto de aquello, decide contestara:

 **\- ¿Quién?**

 **\- Rick** – Max suspira aliviado - **¡Por fin me contestas! Necesitaba ubicarte, ¿Dónde estás?**

 **\- Max, amigo… si supieras lo que paso…**

 **\- De eso quiero hablarte, Jefe… ya se sabe lo que paso…**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?**

 **\- ¿Dónde estás?**

 **\- En mi casa, Max, estoy suspendido 3 días…**

 **\- No salgas, voy en camino**

 **\- ¿Max?**

 **\- Tenemos que hablar, Rick**

 **\- ¿Max? ¡MAX!**

La única respuesta a su grito es el sonido del teléfono colgado… _¿Qué diablos está pasando?..._ sin darse cuenta, más por costumbre que otra cosa, Rick decide abrir su correo electrónico que se ve inundado de notificaciones desde Facecross e Instagram. Curioso, abre una de ellas al ver el enunciado "teleserie SDF"… un sudor frio recorre su espina dorsal, ante sus ojos ve una Lisa llorosa corriendo fuera de la sala de juntas, luego una demacrada Claudia saliendo junto a un enjuto Almirante… a Stuart… y a el mismo con cara de fieras heridas… sin entender aun nada comienza a leer los comentarios. Las palabras parecen volar ante sus ojos, se siente mareado y enfermo ante la forma en que se refieren a Lisa: _una zorra disfrazada de reina de hielo… mojigata buscahombres… perra en leva… ¿Con cuántos más se estará acostando?..._ Las teorías en torno a lo sucedido en la sala de juntas son muchísimas, apenas las alcanza a leer mientras el corazón se le acelera. No mide el tiempo pasado hasta que suena el timbre de su casa. De un salto, ve hacia la puerta y la abre con el teléfono celular aun en su mano

 **\- ¿Max, que mierda…?**

 **\- Ya lo viste… Rick, entra, debemos hablar**

* * *

Lisa no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, encerrada en su oficina mirando el horizonte. Nunca se había sentido tan… ¿Ridícula? ¿Expuesta?... un temblor la recorre de pies a cabeza, y un sollozo sofocado en su garganta pugna por salir nuevamente cuando ya había pensado que lograba tranquilizarse. No ha sentido los pasos femeninos que se han acercado hasta ella

 **\- ¿Lisa?**

 **\- ¿Sabías de esto, Claudia?**

 **\- Lisa… no es el momento…**

 **\- No me importa el momento, Claudia, tu eres mi amiga, ¡Debías decirme!-** Lisa mira dolida a su amiga y entonces la ve: Claudia esta vestida de overol, y trae en sus manos otro- **¿Qué chiste es este, Claudia?**

 **\- Lisa, debo sacarte ahora**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa?**

 **\- Lisa… -** la mirada de Claudia le provoca un temor desconocido

 **\- Claudia, sólo dime que está pasando**

 **\- Pues; que tu salida de hoy… se ha vuelto viral**

 **\- ¿Viral?**

 **\- Lisa Hayes, sólo ponte esto**

 **\- ¡Muéstrame!**

 **\- Lisa, por favor** –La suplica de Claudia no hace mella en ella

 **\- ¡Ahora!**

 **\- Pero…**

 **\- ¡AHORA!**

 **\- Ok, Lisa, pero después de que veas esto, debes saber que tengo instrucciones precisas desde el Almirante de sacarte de aquí -** Claudia entrega el celular a Lisa, quien revisa lo que se le está mostrando. No necesita ver más de un minuto para saber a lo que se enfrenta… _" ¡Dios Mío!..._ mira a Claudia interrogante

 **\- ¿En qué me he metido?**

 **\- Lisa, solo ponte esto y te sacaremos…** -Claudia no puede continuar ante la mirada gélida de Lisa-

 **\- ¡Jamás!**

 **\- Lisa… sólo**

 **\- ¡No me pondré nada! No he hecho nada y no me avergüenzo de nada, si el Almirante quiere que me tome un par de días lo hare sólo porque entiendo que la culpa lo corroe; pero no saldré disfrazada de mi oficina. Soy Elizabeth Hayes, Oficial del SDF 1 y bajo ningún pretexto voy a ocultarme de nada**

 **\- Lisa, entiende…**

 **\- CLAUDIA, entiendo que debieron ser más leales, entiendo que debieron decirme que estaba pasando y entiendo que afuera me espera el morbo; aun así, no pretendo ocultarme de nadie. Estoy destrozada pero no soy cobarde; Claudia, así que deja eso ahí y, si quieres, acompáñame** \- Mientras habla, Lisa se ha acercado a la puerta, tomado el pomo y con mirada desafiante añade **-¿Vamos?**

 **\- Lisa** – Claudia se pone a su lado - **¡Vamos!**

* * *

Rick está sentado en su pequeño comedor, una taza de café en sus manos y frente a él, Max con rostro preocupado

 **\- ¿Así están las cosas?**

 **\- Si –** Max suspira **\- Te has vuelto famoso**

 **\- La tierra ha sido destruida, somos un par de miles de personas, debemos aprender a convivir con extraterrestres, la raza está en peligro de extinción… ¡Y les interesa mi vida personal!**

 **\- Digamos que en pueblo pequeño… Gran infierno, Jefe**

 **\- Solo me preocupa una cosa, Max**

 **\- ¿La capitana Hayes?**

 **\- Así es –** Rick mira a Max con tristeza – **La he perdido, Max-**

 **\- No creo que sea cierto-** Max mira compadecido a su amigo

 **\- ¿Cómo crees que este ella? Max, es una mujer fuerte y a la vez frágil, esto debe afectarle muchísimo, atenta directamente a su honra como militar y como mujer**

 **\- Entiendo tu preocupación Rick, y creeme que no se como ayudarlos a ambos**

 **\- ¿Crees que ella me perdone? Siento que por mi culpa esta expuesta**

 **\- No se que pensara ella, Rick… debe estar muy afectada**

 **\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?** – Rick hunde el rostro en sus manos, desesperado, dejando escapar un sollozo

 **\- Rick, de verdad no se me ocurre nada; mi experiencia con mujeres tu sabes que se reduce a Mir… cuando conoci a Miriya las cosas fueron difíciles para nosotros por el hecho de que ella era zentraedi; pero nadie se atrevió a decirnos nada pues estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella pasara lo que pasara-** Max palmea la espalda de su amigo pretendiendo darle animos

 **\- ¿Qué dijiste?** – Rick se incorpora y busca con la mirada a su amigo

 **\- Que no se cómo ayudarte** – Max conoce esa mirada… _"Rick; ¡No de nuevo!"…_

 **\- Lo otro…-** Rick mira fijamente a Sterling, sus ojos brillan de manera casi diabólica

 **\- ¿Que no me importaba lo que dijieran, porque iba a casarme?** – El temblor en la voz de Max denota el miedo

 **\- Max, amigo… ¡Eres un genio!**

 **\- No estarás pensando…**

 **\- Precisamente, estoy pensando Max… y tú me vas a ayudar**

 **\- Rick… o no, no no no no no Hunter** – Max se levanta de la mesa asustado y se acerca raudo a la puerta, siendo interceptado en ella por Rick

 **\- Ni lo intentes…** \- La sonrisa radiante de Hunter frente a él lo desarma

 **\- Voy a arrepentirme, sé que voy a arrepentirme** \- musita Sterling mientras Rick lo palmea en la espalda y lo lleva otra vez hacia la mesa

 **\- ¿Y para qué están los amigos?**

* * *

Lisa se tiende sobre su cama vestida. Es pasada la medianoche y no es capaz de siquiera cambiarse. Ha sido una tarde agotadora. La salida de la base en medio de los cuchicheos, miradas y curiosidad de buena parte de la dotación la ha dejado cansada y triste. Pero sobre todo, su dolor se centra en el piloto de ojos azules _… "lo he perdido"…_ una mezcla de rabia y pena la hacen cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tapándose la cara para controlar nuevamente el llanto que viene hacia ella cuando siente el cerrojo de la puerta

 **\- ¿Claudia?-** susurra a media voz, incorporándose de su cama al tiempo que se abre la puerta de la habitación y logra verlo: jeans, camisa y el rostro serio de Rick Hunter asomado a la puerta de su habitación

 **\- No Lizzy**

 **\- ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-** el grito de Lisa parece rebotar por toda la habitacion

 **\- Vengo por ti, querida**

 **\- ¿Por mí? PERO QUE CARAJO TE HAS CREIDO HUNTER**

 **\- Entiendo tu furia, y que este problema te tenga mal Lisa, pero...**

 **\- ¿Problema?** – Lisa se sienta en su cama y apenas controla su furia- **EL SER EL HAZMERREIR DE LA BASE ES ALGO MAS QUE UN PROBLEMA**

Lisa se levanta de golpe de la cama y se dirige rauda a Hunter, intentando darle un bofetón que no llega; pues Rick la toma de las muñecas y la pone contra la pared, arrinconandola

 **\- Cálmate**

 **-¡Suéltame Hunter! O gritare hasta que llegue la Policía Militar**

 **\- ¿Quieres agregar más sabor a la teleserie, Hayes? Contrólese Capitana, pues tengo todo solucionado**

Al escucharle, Lisa se ha detenido en seco; la sola mención de lo pasado la hace callar… _no más escándalos por hoy…_

 **\- Suéltame, Rick, no gritare-** suspira ofuscada mirando hacia el lado y dejando sin querer su cuello expuesto a Hunter, que se acerca y lo besa **-¿Qué haces?-** gime desconcertada por la cercanía y las sensaciones que le produce el contacto de los labios del piloto

 **\- Lo siento, Lizzy** –Rick susurra en su oído – **debe ser la costumbre-**

 **\- Suélteme, Capitán Hunter** \- Lisa vuelve el rostro hacia Rick, furiosa por su atrevimiento… y por qué se ha dejado hacer sin oponer resistencia

 **\- Capitana, será mejor que se acostumbre-** Rick aun no la suelta, le gusta sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?**

 **\- Pues, de que más, Lisa, que de solucionar este** **lío**

 **\- ¿Cómo?**

 **\- Pues simple, ¡Vamos a casarnos!**

* * *

 **Falta poquito y termino...**


	11. Chapter 11

**\- ¿QUE?**

Lisa no se controla y zafándose de Rick, lo golpea con dureza en el rostro… desequilibrándolo al punto de caer al piso.

Rick aturdido aún se soba el rostro sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Lisa… intenta sobreponerse a la impresión… _"pero que gancho de izquierda"…_ Lisa Hayes aún está de pie, los ojos inyectados de ¿furia? ¿Confusión?

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho QUE?**

 **\- Tú no sabes de términos medios, ¿eh, Lizzy?** _…"creo que me aflojo un diente, ¡menuda comadreja!..._

 **\- ¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione, idiota?**

 **\- Pues, no se…. ¿Un abrazo?**

La respuesta totalmente fuera de lugar y ver a Hunter sentado sobándose la mandíbula hacen finalmente reír nerviosamente a Lisa _…"esto es tragicómico"…_ se inclina sobre el adolorido muchacho y lo ayuda a levantarse

 **\- Ok, deja ver… no es para tanto, Hunter**

 **\- Lisa, por favor, trae algo… helado… de verdad creo que me aflojaste un diente**

 **\- Exageras Hunter; y te lo merecias por necio.**

 **\- Yo no veo necedad en lo que te propongo Hayes, es sencillo y acaba con todos los rumores de mierda, se cuida tu reputación como Oficial de la RDF y puedes volver a caminar tranquila por la base. Y, si no te gusto como marido, siempre puedes divorciarte–** Rick tantea a Lisa, quiere ver su reacción.

Lisa lo mira de soslayo indignada _…"¿Te casas conmigo para cuidar mi reputación? ¡Que romántico, Hunter!"…_ mientras va a la cocina, Rick la sigue balbuceando

 **\- Nos casamos Lisa, diremos que Stuart arruino mi pedido de matrimonio… diremos que mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto para evitar rumores**

 **\- Oh, ¡vamos Rick!–** Lisa abre el frezeer y le entrega una bolsa de verduras congeladas **– Nadie creerá eso con todo lo que peleamos siempre-**

 **\- Diremos que las peleas son tensión sexual, Lizzy–** Rick se pone la bolsa sin titubear en la zona golpeada **–todos aman los finales felices, y ¿acaso el matrimonio no es el final feliz?**

Lisa pone los ojos en blanco antes de contestar

 **\- No resultara, hay que solicitar permisos, buscar donde casarse, testigos… y además, creo poder sobrevivir a los rumores, Hunter**

 **\- Estas buscando excusas, Hayes, ¿Acaso te asusta convivir conmigo?-** Diciendo esto, Rick la arrincona contra la cocina, cargando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Lisa se queda quieta y luego lo empuja firmemente

 **\- Oh, no… no no no…. No más de esto Hunter-** apunta con su mano a los dos indistintamente- **todo comenzó así…**

 **\- ¿Quieres casarte sin sexo, Lizzy?-** Rick la mira, entre dubitativo y burlón

 **\- ¡No he aceptado tu estúpida propuesta Hunter!-** Lisa lo mira furiosa

 **\- Pues tendrás que decirle a Global personalmente-** Rick sonríe ladinamente mientras sigue con la bolsa en la mandíbula

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?** Lisa lo mira interrogativa

 **\- Ya le envié la solicitud… tengo todo listo para mañana mismo casarme contigo-** Rick sonríe nervioso _..."como se de cuenta que le miento me mata"..._

 **\- ¿TU QUE?-** Lisa abre los ojos como platos y agarra a Rick del cuello de su polera **-¡QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA!**

 **\- A ti, por supuesto-** Rick se inclina para besar el puño de Lisa y le guiña un ojo travieso

Lisa lo suelta furiosa y se soba las sienes desesperada… _" ¡Como salgo de esto ahora!, Este niño va a matarme"…_ sin pensar siquiera, agarra a Hunter del brazo y lo obliga a salir de la cocina

 **\- Se acabó esto AHORA; acompáñame…**

 **\- ¿Dónde?–** Rick la mira curioso

 **\- ¡Pues donde Global!, le diré que esto es una estupidez, que nunca quise casarme contigo-** Lisa toma su cartera y luego lo mira fijamente; ve en los ojos azules un dejo de ¿decepción?, mas su furia y orgullo la obliga a seguir adelante –camina, Hunter-

 **\- Lisa…-** Rick apenas susurra el nombre… _" ¡Wow!, de verdad me duele tu rechazo, ¿Tanto te has metido en mi piel comadreja?"…_ recomponiéndose, la mira a los ojos **–Si tanto lo quieres, Hayes, voy contigo-**

 **\- Pues muévete rápido-** Lisa toma las llaves, empuja a Hunter fuera y sale dando un portazo.

* * *

Global aún está en su despacho, mira el techo con resignación mientras espera su última reunión. Maistroff le ha pedido verlo urgente. Y sabe claramente cuál es el tema a tratar, por lo que no le sorprende ver entrar al Coronel rojo de furia con una carpeta en mano, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de un solo golpe.

 **\- Henry, vamos al grano: Esta mujer no puede seguir siendo oficial ni nada, ¿Has visto todo lo que se ha dicho de ella?-** Maistroff agita unas hojas frente a la nariz de Global - **¡ESTA EN JUEGO LA REPUTACION DE LA RDF!**

- **Coronel Maistroff, creo que está exagerando una situación…**

\- **¡NO ME DIGAS!** \- grita Maistroff colérico **-¡LA TRATAN DE PUTA DE LA RDF!, por dios Henry, debes sacar a Hayes y Hunter del servicio-** Maistroff golpea la mesa ante un Global inmutable.

\- **Es un asunto personal-** Global golpea su pipa y mira con furia al Coronel… _"si no fuera porque somos tan pocos, juro que te mataría imbécil"…_

 **\- ¿Personal?-** Maistroff ironiza **–No hay nada personal en esto, Global; ¿Acaso los años te nublan el sentido común?**

 **\- No permitiré que siga hablándome así, Coronel-** Global se para de su asiento y se inclina sobre su escritorio- **Recuerde quien soy**

 **\- Eso pido: Recuerda quien eres, Henry–** Maistroff sisea- **debes cumplir con tu deber**

Ninguno de los dos ha visto las dos figuras que están frente a la puerta del despacho de Global: Una Lisa pétrea aferrando el pomo de la puerta y un Rick furioso

 **\- Almirante Global-** La voz gélida de Lisa interrumpe la conversación

 **\- ¡Capitana Hayes!-** Global la mira sorprendido al igual que Maistroff

 **-¡Justo a tiempo, capitana!-** Maistroff extiende a Lisa los papeles arrugados que tiene en la mano, quien ni siquiera se molesta en tomarlos- **Veo que viene acompañada–** ironiza apuntando a Hunter.

Rick da un paso, decidido a olvidar a quien tiene por delante, pero la mano de Lisa en su brazo lo detiene

 **\- Señor–** Lisa habla directamente con Global ignorando a Maistroff a propósito- **Venia a confirmar la recepción de los documentos enviados por el capitán Hunter**

 **\- ¿Documentos? –** Global la mira interrogativo

 **\- Así es, los documentos para el matrimonio, señor –** La mirada dura de Lisa traspasa a Global **\- Le recuerdo que mañana es la ceremonia**

Lisa mira a Rick, que simplemente esta de piedra... _"pero esta… esta mujer…. ¡Me va a volver loco!"…_ Rick, a su vez, mira de soslayo a Maistroff que ha quedado boquiabierto

 **\- ¿Matri…qué?** Murmura Maistroff

 **\- Coronel, ¿Acaso no tiene las copias? –** Lisa lo mira, de arriba hacia abajo y luego a Rick **–Querido, debes mandar copias también al Coronel-**

 **\- Ehhhhh mmmmmm claro, Lisa, se le enviaron-** _…" ¡Diablos!, se dará cuenta que no he enviado nada… mentir nunca me ha salido bien, me va a matar a mi, a Maistroff y todo aquel que se le cruce"..._

Global mira indistintamente a los tres personajes que tiene al frente. Entiende claramente la treta de Lisa, mas no la cara de Hunter… _" ¡Qué demonios!, habrá que hacer este show completo"…_

 **\- Coronel Maistroff, mañana se casa la Capitana Hayes y el Capitán Hunter, creo que no hay mucho más que agregar-** Global sonríe sarcásticamente a un descompuesto Maistroff

 **\- Pero… pero… ¿Y los papeles? ¿Y el video viral?-** Maistroff mira indistintamente a Global y Lisa

 **\- Despreocúpese Coronel, los papeles del permiso matrimonial tendrá en su escritorio mañana mismo. Le diré a Claudia Grant que se los haga llegar-** Global prende su pipa solemnemente - **Y en cuanto al video, se borrara de las redes sociales y se emitirá un comunicado anunciando el matrimonio de los oficiales**

 **\- Almirante...-** Maistroff se voltea a verlo

 **\- No diga nada más, Coronel, sé que debe estar ocupado así que puede retirarse-** Global apunta a la puerta, que Maistroff cruza furioso. Apenas sale de la estancia, mira a Lisa y Rick

 **\- Supongo que esta treta…-** No alcanza a terminar cuando Lisa levanta su mano

 **\- Señor; esta "treta" llegara hasta el final, nos casaremos-** Lisa mira a Rick y le dice con ironía – **Y, después de un año, siempre podremos divorciarnos, ¿No es así, Hunter?-**

Rick la mira… _"te desconozco, Lisa, pero llegare con esto hasta el final si así puedo borrarte a Riber de la cabeza"…_

 **\- Así es Capitana Hayes, todo se acaba en un año-** _…"Seré más duro que tú, Lizzy"…_

Global los mira a ambos. Estima a los jóvenes, son brillantes… y tozudos… _" ¿Dónde parara este asunto?"…_ Tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio atina a preguntar

 **\- Y; ¿Dónde es la ceremonia?**

 **\- En Telluride, señor-** Rick habla lo más impersonal que puede- **Sera mañana al medio día, todo está listo… excepto los permisos, claro-** ni siquiera voltea a ver a Lisa mientras habla-

 **\- Delo por hecho, Hunter, si es así como Lisa va a solucionar este asunto.**

Ambos hombres miran a Lisa, uno inquisitivo y el otro expectante, mientras ella imperceptiblemente comienza a temblar… _"esto no me la va a ganar, menos tú, Hunter"…_

 **\- Así deberá ser, Señor, no tengo otra opción-** Lisa se cuadra ante su superior y luego, dirigiéndose directamente a Hunter le espeta – **Nos vemos en el ayuntamiento de Telluride mañana a las 1145 Hunter, lleva todo lo necesario, y recuerda lo que te dije en mi cocina-** dicho lo anterior, se cuadra y se va, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

 **\- Hunter**

 **\- ¿Señor?**

 **\- Espero que Dios se apiade de ti**

 **\- Yo también, señor… yo también-** Rick se cuadra ante el Almirante y se retira, mientras este toma su telefono

 **\- Claudia... tenemos novedades-**

* * *

Rick espera ansioso junto a Max y Miriya, mirando el reloj insistentemente… _"como que no te presentes comadreja"…._ Los tres están en las puertas del ayuntamiento de Telluride, donde Max ha logrado conseguir hora para el matrimonio gracias a unos conocidos que trabajan allí.

 **\- ¿Ansioso, Jefe?**

 **\- Más de lo que quisiera, Max-** Rick suspira… _"si solo esto fuera real"…_

 **\- Llegará, Rick, tu tranquilo-** Max lo mira y palmea su espalda intentando darle ánimos

Mientras los Sterlings usan trajes civiles, Rick a último minuto ha decidido llevar su uniforme de gala… _"si esto es por la RDF, pues entonces es como un servicio este matrimonio"…_

Un jeep militar para frente a los amigos, desde donde baja Lisa en impecable uniforme junto a Claudia Grant, quien claramente se ve divertida con la situación.

 **\- Y bien, Hunter–** Lisa apenas lo mira - **¿Dónde firmo?-**

* * *

La ceremonia fue breve, siendo el Oficial encargado el más extrañado con la rapidez y lo impersonal de la misma. Una vez fuera, Claudia entrega a Lisa y Rick un sobre

 **\- Cortesía del Almirante Global-** Claudia extiende con una sonrisa el sobre a la "feliz pareja"

 **\- ¿Qué demonios es?-** Lisa lo mira extrañada, aun le duele las "condiciones" de su matrimonio, pero más aún la frialdad mostrada por Rick

 **\- Pues ¡Yo que sé!-** Claudia observa a Lisa **–solo ábrelo-**

Rick, antes de que Lisa reaccione, toma el sobre, lo abre y con una fría sonrisa extiende el sobre a Lisa

 **\- Nuestra noche de bodas, querida-** dice superficialmente- **será en el mejor Hotel de Macross**

 **-¿Noche de bodas?-** Lisa palidece

 **\- Si, noche de bodas, Lisa, y como esta charada debe ser real, no me la voy a perder-** Rick sonríe abiertamente… _"esta noche te haré mía, mi querida mujercita"…_

 **\- Pues, yo…-** Lisa titubea, sabe que estar a solas con Rick equivale a quemarse a lo bonzo… _"literalmente me quemare"…_ Lisa mira a Rick y reconoce su mirada, sabe que esta noche será atrapada por el lobo… _" ¡Y que lobo!"…_ Mira a Claudia quien no duda en tomarla del brazo

 **\- Elizabeth Hayes, ven conmigo-** y la arrastra hacia el jeep militar ante los ojos atónitos de Max, Miriya y Rick

 **\- ¡Claudia!–** Lisa se deja arrastrar, para evitar más problemas de los que ve en la mirada de la morena **-¿Qué quieres?-**

 **\- Todo esto parte de tus decisiones, Lisa, y será mejor que lo sigas hasta el final-** Claudia le espeta sin anestesia **–Compórtate y disfruta lo más que puedas, ese era tu plan desde un principio y ahora te toca asumir las consecuencias de tu orgullo y tus locas ideas-**

 **\- Pero Claudia… no así, no así-** Lisa ahoga un sollozo

 **\- Pero ya está, Lisa, y ahora Rick Hunter es tu marido, iras con él, aprovecharas tu noche de bodas y vivirán juntos y felices; por lo menos hasta que se maten, se entiendan o pase un año-**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes lo del año?**

Claudia sonríe a Lisa y acomoda su cabello **-Querida, Tía Claudia todo lo sabe, ahora solo disfruta el amor de una vez y deja las tonterías de lado-**

 **\- Claudia…-**

 **\- Solo hazme caso-** Claudia sonríe y mira a los amigos que, un par de metros más allá, las observan curiosos **\- ¡Max! ¡Miriya! ¡Vamos todos a comer! ¡Tenemos que celebrar por la feliz pareja!**

* * *

Denme tiempo, la historia esta lista, pero soy yo la que falla

Saludos

(Se viene el final)


	12. Chapter 12

Robotech no me pertenece (aun)

* * *

Rick suspira mientras cae la tarde en Macross. Después del almuerzo de celebración al que los empujo Claudia con su vital energía; y de ir a dejar a Max y Miriya a su casa, han decidido pasar a buscar una muda de ropa antes llegar al hotel.

 **\- Deberás cambiar tus cosas a casa de Lisa, Rick-** Claudia lo mira risueña a través del retrovisor mientras esperan que vuelva Lisa

 **\- ¿Ah?... sí, claro, cuanto antes-** Rick murmura mirando hacia la puerta.

- **Tranquilo, piloto, no te pasara nada esta noche-** bromea Claudia para relajar la tensión que siente en el muchacho.

En ese instante Lisa cierra la puerta de su casa. Aun con uniforme, camina a paso firme hacia el jeep militar. Claudia la mira y sonríe... _"no cambias, querida"..._ luego mira nuevamente a Rick por el espejo retrovisor y ve en los ojos del muchacho un brillo de emoción innegable... _"la amas, ¿eh, Hunter?"..._

Lisa va a abrir la puerta del copiloto pero con un gesto autoritario Claudia se lo niega

 **\- Te vas atrás**

 **\- Pero...**

 **\- Atrás, Elizabeth; o te juro que te iras corriendo detrás del jeep**

Rick sonríe ante la cara enfurruñada de Lisa, quien ante la amenaza de Claudia no duda ni por un instante en sentarse junto a él. El trayecto al Majestic Hilton Macross Hotel se hace en silencio, con furtivas miradas entre ambos y una sonrisa a prueba de balas por parte de Claudia

 **\- Y; ya llegamos -** anuncia **-pueden bajar; les recuerdo que el Almirante Global no les podrá conceder el permiso de cinco días por matrimonio dados los constantes enfrentamientos con los zentraedis descontentos-** Claudia se da vuelta y agita un dedo vigorosamente frente a ambos jóvenes **\- mañana vuelven a sus labores en el turno de la tarde, señores, y estaré atenta a ustedes en todo momento, ¿Esta claro?**

 **\- Si Claudia -** le contestan ambos al unísono, mirándose comprensivamente, pues saben de lo que es capaz Claudia Grant

 **\- Pues bien; bájense ahora mismo, y piérdanse de mi vista-** Claudia quita el seguro de la puerta **\- No más escándalos, son una feliz pareja de recién casados y nada más.**

Tanto Lisa como Rick bajan del jeep militar y se despiden de Claudia. Una vez solos, se miran dubitativos

 **\- Lisa...-** Rick la mira como muerde su labio inferior, nerviosa... _"es el todo por el todo, bonita"..._ **\- entremos de una vez-**

Lisa toma su pequeña maletita y juntos pasan a recepción. Rápidamente son atendidos y llevados a la suite principal; Lisa no escucha las felicitaciones del recepcionista ni del botones; tampoco ve las decoraciones ad-hoc preparadas por el personal del hotel: rosas rojas y champagne para dos. Apenas se cierra la puerta de la habitación siente como un escalofrió la recorre de pies a cabeza... _"a solas, a solas con el lobo"..._ piensa mientras se queda estática junto a un a un sitial de la suite. Cierra sus ojos mientras siente los pasos de Rick dirigiéndose a la ventana:

 **\- ¡Que vista!, debe venir a verla, señora Hunter-** Rick sabe que tienta a su suerte al llamarle así, y logra su objetivo

 **\- Hayes... o Hunter Hayes, Rick-** corrige molesta Lisa **\- la vista es lo que menos importa-** venciendo su propio temor, se acerca a su bolso, comienza a sacar su laptop y algunos papeles, ante la mirada furiosa de Hunter

 **\- ¿Qué haces?**

 **\- Voy a aprovechar mi tiempo, Hunter-** Lisa le da la espalda para no ver sus ojos azules pero siente sobre ella su mirada acerada

 **\- ¿Estás loca?**

 **\- Este matrimonio no es real, Hunter, solo es para proteger mi reputación ¿recuerdas? frente a otros entiendo que seas correcto, pero aquí estamos solos. Así que no habrá luna de miel ni nada parecido -** La voz de Lisa se escucha temblorosa _..."mierda, ni yo me la creo"..._ mientras sigue sacando papeles para disimular que sus manos han comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

 **\- Ni lo sueñes, bonita-** Rick comienza a acercarse **-es noche de bodas-**

Lisa inconscientemente se endereza y comienza a caminar hacia el baño... _"refugio, asilo"..._ no alcanza a dar ni tres pasos en esa dirección cuando Rick la sujeta del brazo y la gira en 180 grados, apresándola entre sus brazos y acorralándola contra una pared

 **\- Te dije que no más sexo, Hunter, que es por eso que estamos metidos en esto-** Lisa da a sus palabras la mayor frialdad que puede, pero todo su cuerpo tiembla y delata lo que ocurre ante el contacto de Rick.

 **\- ¿Estas segura?-** Hunter se siente enloquecer apenas la toca, sabe perfectamente que si ella quisiera estaría muerto en el piso de un solo golpe, pero la respiración agitada de su mujer _..."mi bella y hermosa mujer"..._ le da señales claras, se inclina sobre su rostro, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja y comienza a juguetear con sus dientes y lengua.

 **-Rick...-** Lisa suspira _..."¡porque no puedo controlarme!"..._

Hunter suelta su oreja y comienza a acariciar su nuca mientras besa su cuello, sintiendo como el pulso de Lisa se acelera... _"sé que te gusta, bonita"..._ para luego murmurar en su oído

 **\- Es nuestra noche de bodas, Lizzy, no pretendo perder más tiempo-** sin miramiento alguno, Rick abre la guerrera de Lisa de un solo tirón, saltando los botones de la misma. Ante su reacción, Lisa intenta sin muchas ganas zafarse de su abrazo.

 **\- Ni sueñes con ello-** susurra Rick nuevamente, mientras rompe con fuerza la blusa de Lisa dejando a la vista su ropa interior **-Ahora estamos casados, y no pretendo ni por un momento privarme de ti-** toma el brassier y lo jala hacia abajo, los pechos a la vista, pasando sus pulgares por los pezones y produciendo descargas eléctricas en la mujer que suspira **-¿Quieres que pare?-** murmura mirándola fijamente

 **\- Rick...-** Lisa suspira excitada... _"mi propio cuerpo traicionándome"..._

 **\- Repito, ¿Quieres que pare? Si me dices que pare, te dejare en paz, tomaremos una copa, veremos noticias, harás tus deberes y hasta te ayudare si es necesario como un buen esposo-** las manos de Rick bajan hasta su falda y se la saca con un solo movimiento certero; aun la aprisiona contra la pared mientras sus manos la recorren de arriba a abajo; su pierna la ha puesto entre las de ella, sintiendo la humedad que emana de su sexo al comenzar a rozarlo, lo cual provoca aún más gemidos que salen descontrolados desde la boca de Lisa.

 **\- Te gusta, bonita ¿Cierto? -** Rick la mira, la boca entreabierta jadeante, los labios húmedos **\- No me importa lo que sea este matrimonio, Lizzy, pero las noches te prometo que serán todas así como esta, te tomare cada vez que pueda donde pueda... si es que tú así lo quieres -** Rick vuelve a tomar los pechos de la mujer, lamiendo en círculos sus pezones mientras ella gime aún más fuerte.

 **\- Rick... No...-** murmura Lisa

 **\- ¿No? -** Hunter para e inmediatamente se aleja un paso; el cuerpo de ambos resiente esa lejanía; Lisa se ha inclinado imperceptiblemente hacia el **\- ¿No que, Lisa?-** Rick apenas se controla, mira a su mujer contra esa pared **\- ¿No qué?-** repite

Lisa siente la ausencia del cuerpo de Rick, tiembla mas no de frío... muerde sus labios y levantando su cabeza lo mira fijamente a los ojos

 **\- No pares, Rick Hunter... no... pares-**

* * *

 _ **1 mes después**_

Lisa se acomoda un mechón de su cabello inconscientemente mientras espera a Claudia que viene con café, mirando desde el casino de oficiales la pista de aterrizaje de la base. Ha hecho todo lo posible por evitar este encuentro por semanas, pero claramente Claudia se ha cansado del juego del gato y el ratón, ordenándole simplemente tomar un café

 **\- Y bien, Capitana Hayes-** interrumpe Claudia sus pensamientos poniendo frente a sus ojos un humeante tazón de café **-¿Cómo ha sido el matrimonio?**

 **\- Claudia, tu sabes mejor que nadie que…-** Lisa intenta excusarse mas no resulta

 **\- Cariño, conmigo no-** Claudia no está dispuesta a soltar su presa **–solo dime, ¿Qué tal?-**

 **\- Pues…-** Lisa titubea, mira de soslayo a izquierda y derecha, y soltando un suspiro, decide proseguir- **Claudia, el convivir diario no ha sido malo, Rick es un excelente compañero, en todo ayuda, amable, atento…**

 **\- ¿Me describes a tu marido o al joven que te ayuda en las compras?-** Claudia interrumpe a Lisa

 **\- A eso voy, Claudia –** Lisa vuelve a suspirar- **es todo corrección aquí y allá, hasta que llega la noche**

 **\- ¿La noche?**

 **\- Si… -** Lisa revuelve maquinalmente su tazón de café **\- cuando llega la noche, ya sea en la cena, o antes, me busca, me arrincona, me….**

 **\- ¿Tienen sexo?-** Claudia apenas puede ocultar la sonrisa

 **\- Si… y no; quiero decir, es muy pasional, él sabe cómo satisfacerme Claudia –** Lisa también sonríe evocando las caricias del piloto **–pero es solo sexo, quiero decir, si yo no quiero, pues no pasa nada-**

A ver Lisa, para ahí y vuelve a explicar, ¿Cómo es eso?

 **(Flashback)**

La primera semana de casados no ha resultado ser tan terrible para los jóvenes oficiales de la RDF. Gracias, eso es obvio para ellos, al freno impuesto por Claudia al "trio terrible", no ha pasado más allá de un par de miradas curiosas. Aunque a Lisa le sorprende, casi toda la base no se impresiona con su matrimonio... _"Tenía razón Hunter, todos aquí pensaban que había tensión sexual"…_ Rick se ha comportado a la altura, atento y educado frente a todos, ni siquiera pelea con Lisa por la Tac-net. La trata respetuosa y hasta condescendientemente para sorpresa de todos quienes estaban acostumbrados a las batallas interminables Hunter-Hayes. Cada tarde, al salir del turno, la espera junto al jeep que el Almirante Global ha determinado sirva para su movilización, todo sonrisas. La besa ligeramente en los labios y parten a casa. A ambos no les ha costado tampoco en la vivienda adaptarse, al igual que en la base y para sorpresa de Lisa, Rick es preocupado por las labores típicas del hogar. Lisa suspira mientras bajan ambos del vehículo estacionado frente a la casa.

 **\- ¿Quieres cenar, Rick?**

 **\- Si Lisa, muero de hambre-** Rick responde mientras abre la puerta de la casa… _"nuestra casa"…_

 **\- Ok, tenemos algo de pasta, hare una salsa y comeremos-** Lisa deja rápidamente su bolso sobre el sofá y pasa a la cocina rauda- **pone la mesa**

Hunter la mira detenidamente, cualquiera diría que lo está evitando… _"Lisa, no sé si pueda seguir así tanto tiempo"…_ Deja sus cosas en el piso y sigue a la mujer, encontrándola inclinada sobre la encimera buscando una olla. Sin decirle nada, se ubica detrás de ella de manera tal que, cuando se endereza, queda pegada a su cuerpo.

 **\- Disculpa, Rick, esta cocina es tan…-** Las palabras de Lisa quedan suspendidas en el aire, Hunter se ha apretado contra su cuerpo y con sus manos va levantando su falda mientras su boca se pierde en su cuello

 **\- ¿Decías?-** murmura Rick contra la piel de Lisa mientras sus manos se pierden bajo la tanga de ella

 **\- Rick, este lugar no es el más…-** Lisa disfruta el contacto de Hunter _…"mi esposo"…_ el cual cesa al momento que ella dice la palabra no

\- Entonces no…- Rick se aleja de ella de un solo golpe, apretando los dientes **– pondré la mesa Lisa-** toma un par de cubierto y sale, dejando a Lisa temblorosa apoyada de la cocina, sin acabar de recuperarse del asalto reciente …" _vas a matarme, niño"…._

 **(Fin flashback)**

 **\- Jajajajjajajajajajaja-** Claudia no puede disimular la risa

 **\- No entiendo porque te ríes Claudia-** Lisa la mira algo molesta

 **\- Pues Lisa, ¿Acaso no es esto lo que querías?, una relación sin ataduras, solo sexo salvaje ¿No? El chico te está dando lo que pediste, cuando tú lo pides**

 **\- ¡Claudia!**

 **\- Tienes a tu amigo con ventaja viviendo contigo, sin ataduras, sin salidas, sin desgastarse, solo sexo-** Claudia enumera con sus dedos sin parar de reír - **¡Y es atento!, tienes una suerte querida-**

 **\- Tu sabes que yo quería otra cosa-** Lisa frunce el ceño, disgustada

 **\- Y ¿Acaso le has dado otra cosa? –** dice la morena

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

 **\- En todo este tiempo, Lisa¿Has salido con él? ¿Cine? ¿A comer? ¿Un paseo? ¿O solo se han dedicado a trabajar?-** Claudia mira fijamente a Lisa - **¿Riber sigue en esa casa, Lisa?**

 **\- Claudia… es que-** Lisa balbucea culpable

 **\- ¡Basta Lisa!, quieres mas pero no das el paso definitivo-** Claudia mueve la cabeza negativamente **–Creo que el chico solo te está dando de tu propia medicina, Lisa, y debes reaccionar pronto o…-**

 **\- ¿O qué?**

 **\- O se aburrirá, Lisa**

Lisa se aferra a su tazón de café ya vacío, mirando el horizonte

 **\- No estoy segura aun-** musita

 **\- Querida Lisa, ¿Qué más certezas necesitas?-** Claudia se levanta al ver una figura familiar en la entrada del casino **-Ya es hora de que te des cuenta, querida, que esto lo has armado tú y serás tú la encargada de arreglarlo-**

 **\- Hola Claudia –** saluda Rick a la morena alegremente

 **\- ¡Rick!, ¡Qué bien te ves!-** Claudia sonríe y palmea a Hunter en el hombro mientras Lisa mira a ambos

 **\- Lisa, ya termine el turno, debemos irnos a casa-** Rick extiende su mano a Lisa y la ayuda a levantarse, al tenerla frente a él, suavemente posa su mano sobre la mejilla de Lisa, se acerca y le da un breve beso en los labios.

 **\- ¿Nos vamos?**

 **\- Claro Rick-** Lisa sonríe a Hunter y lo toma del brazo

\- **Lisa-** Claudia detiene un momento a la pareja

 **\- ¿Si?-**

 **\- Haz lo que te digo, pero hazlo ya-** Claudia les guiña un ojo a ambos y se va

 **\- ¿Que quiso decir Claudia, Lisa?-** Rick mira a Lisa curioso

 **\- Ya lo sabrás-** sonríe maliciosamente Lisa

* * *

Ya falta menos, solo 2 partes mas y acabo


	13. Chapter 13

Robotech no me pertenece

* * *

La brisa cálida que entra por la ventana de la habitación despierta a Lisa en la madrugada. Apenas puede acomodarse pues un posesivo abrazo la tiene inmovilizada: Rick Hunter no la suelta. Suspirando, se mueve de manera tal de poder mirarle de frente, acariciando el pelo rebelde del piloto _…"nuevamente solo sexo, Rick, en ese plano no hay problemas"…_ sonríe con satisfacción recordando cada caricia entregada nuevamente en el ya destartalado lecho _…"habrá que comprar otra cama, más grande, ésta se desarma con un nuevo asalto como este y nuestros vecinos alegaran con el ruido"…_ se detiene a observar el rostro de su marido, desprende una tranquilidad que no se condice con el demonio que es en la cama _…"No podemos seguir así, Rick, nos haremos daño. Claudia tiene razón, nuestra relación actual es mi responsabilidad y ahora mismo debo pensar cómo arreglarlo"…_ con cuidado para evitar que Hunter se despierte, extiende su brazo hacia la mesita de noche, desde la cual toma su celular y comienza en silencio a planificar.

Para Rick Hunter, despertar cada mañana al lado de Lisa Hayes es una bendición en medio del caos. Sentir su piel cálida y desnuda junto a la suya, su respiración acompasada, ver su cabello desparramado en la almohada es mucho más de lo que soñó alguna vez. Por eso, abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que "su mujer" no está a su lado lo sobresalta, sentándose en la cama con rapidez mira la hora en su celular… _"las 6.30 am, ¿Dónde te has metido, bonita?"…_ Se levanta de la cama desnuda y antes de alcanzar a llegar a la puerta Lisa, ya vestida con su uniforme, la abre:

 **\- ¡Buenos días Rick!-** Lisa no puede evitar mirar de arriba abajo al piloto… _" ¡Wow! Sí que son buenos días"…_ ruborizándose en el acto **– ehhh hice desayuno… pues como mmm dormias….ve a bañarte y vestirte-** tartamudea sin poder dejar de mirarle

- **¿Desayuno? –** Hunter sonríe satisfecho al ver como Lisa lo recorre de cuerpo completo… _"todo tuyo, bonita"…_

 **\- Si…. Ehhh…huevos, tostadas y café-** _…"¿Por qué diablos no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Aghhggg"…_

 **\- ¡Gracias Lizzy!, es justo lo que necesitaba-** maliciosamente, Rick se acerca a Lisa y la abraza, besando ruidosamente sus mejillas y apretando su virilidad contra de ella _…"así me pones, querida mujercita"…_ antes de que Lisa pueda reclamar, la suelta y dándole la espalda, se dirige raudo al baño **–Dame cinco minutos y estaré contigo-**

Lisa se ha quedado de piedra en el marco de la puerta… _" ¿Puede ser más insoportable?"…_ muy a su pesar, sonríe maliciosa al pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Hunter contra el suyo… _"deliciosamente insoportable"…_ Mira hacia el baño, más desechando los pensamientos lujuriosos que se le vienen a la cabeza, grita

 **\- Pues apúrate, que se va a enfriar**

* * *

Como nunca, la mañana transcurre tranquila en la base, Kim revisa los controles de vuelo mientras Sammy habla con ella:

 **\- De haber sabido que las peleas terminarían cuando se casaran, juro que le habría pedido al Almirante que los obligara a hacerlo mucho antes.**

 **\- No quiero ni imaginar cómo solucionaran sus conflictos, Sammy**

 **\- ¿Dónde más?-** sonríe la aludida - **¿Acaso no sabes de la solicitud de los Meyers?**

 **\- ¿Qué solicitud? –** Kim la mira, curiosa

 **\- Los vecinos de los H &H-** murmura Sammy – **según lo que me dijo Roger, de recursos humanos, quieren cambiar de casa por "ruidos molestos nocturnos"**

 **\- Jajajajajajajaja-** Vanessa, quien escucha atenta la conversación, estalla en carcajadas **–Creo que Roger lo que quiere es llevarte a ti a hacer ruidos molestos nocturnos, Sammy, y te dirá cualquier cosa para lograrlo**

 **\- Mmmmm –** Sammy hace un mohín **– él sabe que no necesita decirme nada para ello; como sea, lo importante es aquí que se consolida la paz-**

 **\- ¡Calla, Sammy!, que vienen Claudia y Lisa-** le espeta Kim, volviéndose hacia su consola

Claudia y Lisa pasan raudas al despacho de esta última, sin siquiera dirigirles una palabra a las muchachas

 **\- ¿Y estas, que están tramando?-** Murmura Vanessa

Lisa cierra la puerta de su oficina y se sienta en su escritorio ceremoniosamente, siendo interrumpida en el acto por Claudia

 **\- Hayes, ¿Qué estas planeando?**

 **\- Claudia… -** Lisa mira a la morena a los ojos **–Quiero que me ayudes a planear una cena romántica con Rick-**

 **\- ¿Te has decidido?**

 **\- Pues…-** Lisa titubea **– Es que quiero arreglar esto de una vez, no podemos seguir en este tira y afloja eterno, yo lo amo Claudia tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, y quiero que lo sepa de una vez-** Lisa se mira sus manos y hace girar su anillo de matrimonio **–Debemos por el bien de ambos conversar, y él debe saber lo que siento-**

 **\- Te has demorado en entenderlo, querida –** Claudia sonríe mirando a su amiga **-¿Qué pretendes?**

 **\- Vi algunos lugares en Internet, necesito hacer reservaciones, y arreglar los turnos de mañana para no tener que venir hasta la tarde-** Lisa mira a Claudia, sonriendo

 **\- ¿Algo más?**

 **\- No se… ¿Se te ocurre algo?- Lisa suspira**

 **\- Lisa, deja todo en manos de Tía Claudia, hoy será todo perfecto-** Claudia se soba las manos y sentándose frente a Lisa sonríe **– Ya veras, Lisa-**

 **\- Claudia, eres la mejor, aunque a veces das miedo-**

Ambas mujeres ríen mientras Claudia, sacando su celular, comienza a trabajar

* * *

Rick entra a su oficina cansado, el turno de hoy ha sido intenso, y aún le quedan los informes de patrullas y ver los nuevos planes para la instrucción de los reclutas que llegaran en un par de semanas. Soltando un bufido, se sienta frente al escritorio… _"trabajo y más trabajo"…_ sus pensamientos vuelan hacia la imagen una preciosa mujer desnuda y unos labios húmedos… _"tan exquisita… tan complaciente… y tan tozuda"…_ golpeando el escritorio exclama

 **\- ¡ME VAS A VOLVER LOCO COMADREJA PARLANCHINA!**

 **\- ¿Yo? –** exclama Max, apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo divertido ante la explosión de Hunter –

 **\- ¡Max!, pasa, no te quedes ahí parado, sabes que no eres tu –** Rick le hace señas a Sterling para que entre y cierre la puerta tras de si **-¿Es siempre así de complicado el matrimonio?-** suspira ofuscado

 **\- Mmmmm, pues si –** Max sonríe **–Y agradece que es de tu misma raza, Jefe-**

 **\- Max, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir asi, con este matrimonio a medias-** Rick pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mira hacia el techo **–Yo la amo, y lo quiero todo de ella, ¡Todo!-** suspira nuevamente

 **\- ¿Qué te falta, Jefe?**

 **\- Que asuma que estamos juntos, que somos una pareja… que se decida a olvidar a Riber, ¿Me creerás que aún tiene su foto?-**

 **\- ¡Ouch! Eso debe doler**

 **\- Pues no puedo competir con un fantasma –** Rick mira a Max dolido- **esta situación se me escapa de las manos**

 **\- Deben conversar, Rick, tú debes decirle cuanto la amas-** Max mira comprensivo a Rick- **dejar estos jueguitos y entregarse el uno al otro de una vez en cuerpo y alma-**

- **¡Eso quisiera!-** Rick murmura **–siento que sigo escondido, que ella no asume ni olvida-**

 **\- ¿Y qué esperas para hablarle?**

 **\- Me da miedo perder lo que tengo, Max-** Rick comienza a tomar las hojas que tiene frente a el - No podría vivir sin Lisa-

Max se levanta y, caminando hacia la puerta, le dice

 **\- Jefe, no eres cobarde, recuerda eso-** abre la puerta y se va, dejando a Rick solo

…" _Soy cobarde, Max, prefiero tener esto a no tener nada con Lisa"…_ con desgano, Rick comienza a trabajar. No alcanza a escribir las primeras líneas en su laptop cuando su celular vibra. Lo toma y puede leer "Ven pronto, 2200, mismo Hotel, formal". Debe leer dos veces el remitente hasta convencerse que es de parte de Lisa… _" ¿Qué pretendes, comadreja?, vas a volverme loco"…_ Rick toma el celular en su escritorio… _"Ahí estaré, querida mía, ahí estaré"…_ marca el número de Max y le dice

 **\- Sterling, tenemos una nueva misión, vuelve a mi oficina de inmediato**

* * *

Rick mira ansioso su reloj… _"aún quedan 2 minutos, por tu bien no te atrases, mujer, que me voy a volver loco aquí mismo"…_ viste un impecable traje de dos piezas, más una camisa blanca y una corbata que hace juego con sus ojos azules… _" ¡Quién diría que Max tiene tan buen gusto!"…_ suspira y vuelve a ver la hora, mientras que un jeep se para junto a él. De este desciende Lisa Hayes, etérea en un vestido en tonos verde escotado, que permite apreciar sus bien torneadas piernas. Rick Hunter se obliga a cerrar la boca con rapidez y tiende su brazo a la mujer

 **\- ¡Que hermosa te ves, Lisa!**

 **\- Gracias Rick, tú no te ves nada mal-** Lisa admira a Rick sin disimular cuanto le agrada verlo

 **\- ¿Dónde vamos?**

 **\- Pues en primer lugar cenaremos, ¿No tienes hambre?-**

 **\- Más de la que imaginas, bonita**

La mirada de Rick Hunter sobre ella hacen entender a Lisa que clase de hambre tiene el joven y vuelve a sonreír… _"gracias Claudia querida"…_ Juntos entran al Restaurant del Hotel, donde ya tienen una mesa reservada para ambos. Lisa pide champagne y ambos relajadamente hablan mientras toman una copa en espera de la cena cuando una voz conocida los interrumpe

 **\- ¡Rick!, no sabía que te gustaba frecuentar este lugar-** Lynn Minmey sonríe coqueta sin siquiera mirar a Lisa, quien ha perdido de golpe los colores de su rostro y se ha puesto rígida frente a Hunter

 **\- ¿Qué quieres?-** Rick más parece que escupe las palabras ante el asombro de su acompañante _…"Lisa, calma, esto no va a arruinar nuestro momento"…_ y extiende su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de Lisa con fuerza

 **\- Pues, saber cómo estas… y ver cuando…-** Minmey ignora el gesto, comenzando a acercarse a Rick quien la frena secamente

\- Minmey, estoy cenando con mi esposa, has el favor de retirarte- Lisa abre los ojos como platos ante la frase de Rick _..."¿Que diablos?"..._

 **\- ¿Qué?-** La chica vuelve sus ojos a Lisa **\- ¿Con quién? ¿Ella? ¡Pero si ella…!-**

 **\- Ella es mi mujer, Minmey, mi esposa, Lisa-** Rick acaricia maquinalmente la mano de Lisa, quien mira asombrada al piloto

 **\- Pero… cuando… -** Minmey hace un amago de puchero que Rick ignora por completo

 **\- Te dije que estaba enamorado en Ciudad Monumento, ¿recuerdas?-** Rick mira fríamente a Minmey, mientras Lisa mira a ambos _..."en Ciudad Monumento... la vio en Ciudad Monumento"..._

 **\- Pues si… pero nunca imagine-**

 **\- Minmey, te ruego… solo vete… no voy a arruinar mi velada por culpa tuya-**

 **\- Yo… pues yo… ¡Me voy!, no tengo por qué aguantar tu mala educación Rick-**

 **\- Pues vete, que aquí nadie te llamo-** gruñe furioso Hunter, provocando que Minmey se retire rauda

Rick mira a Lisa que aun continua pálida mirando su copa de champagne

 **\- ¿Estás bien?**

 **\- Pues… Rick, no era necesario… decirle eso…-** Lisa comienza a pararse de la mesa **–no debes fingir delante de ella, Rick, no es necesario-** antes de que pueda detenerla, Lisa se dirige rauda a la salida, con Hunter a los talones

 **\- ¡Detente de una vez Hayes!-** Rick le da alcance en la esquina del Hotel, tomándola del brazo y volteándola hacia él

 **\- Rick, ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no es necesario-** Lisa mira el suelo _…"que no me vea llorar"…_ **-Ve por Minmey-**

 **\- ¡Basta Lisa!, no más mentiras, no más-** Rick la toma del rostro **–Te amo Lisa Hayes, te amo tanto que me duele si no estás a mi lado-** Rick apoya su frente en la de ella y susurra **–Te amo tanto que prefiero estar a tu lado asi, aunque no olvides a Riber, aunque aún pienses en el… prefiero compartirte con su fantasma antes de renunciar a ti-**

 **\- ¡Rick!-** Lisa tiembla de pies a cabeza **-¿Por qué hablas de Karl?**

 **\- Porque el aún sigue ahí –** Rick apunta al corazón de Lisa **–Y no me importa, Lisa, porque yo te amo, jamás sentí por ella lo que siento por ti, preferiría morir antes que dejar de estar a tu lado-** Rick agacha su cabeza, cansado

 **\- ¡Yo no amo a Karl!-** Lisa busca la mirada del piloto **–Si lo dices por esa foto, pues bótala, quémala, ¡Haz lo que quieras!-**

 **\- ¿Pero? –** Rick la mira, inquisitivo

 **\- Rick Hunter, te amo solo a ti-** Lisa sonríe y con dulzura le quita un mechón del rostro al muchacho

 **\- Tu… Lisa…-** Rick sonríe y acaricia su rostro, incrédulo.

 **\- Te amo, Rick**

Lisa susurra su nombre y lo besa con fuerza. La descarga eléctrica en los cuerpos de ambos los azota con fuerza mientras se besan. Rick se aleja a su pesar de ella y sonríe

 **\- ¿Aun quieres cenar, bonita?**

 **\- Pues….**

 **\- Pensé lo mismo, Lizzy** \- Rick la toma de la mano pero Lisa lo detiene con un gesto

 **\- Pedí una habitación aquí mismo Rick, para después de la cena…-** Sus palabras quedan en el aire, Hunter la mira con un ardor que hace que la mujer se sonroje, la toma de la mano y sin mediar palabra la lleva directo a la recepción del Hotel.

Apenas cierra la puerta de la habitación, Lisa se entrega en un abrazo furioso a Rick, desvistiéndose con la urgencia del deseo y el amor contenido por tanto tiempo. Rick la empuja sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre ella, los cuerpos desnudos en contacto, sus labios hambrientos buscando el sexo de la mujer, lamiéndolo y reclamándolo para sí mismo mientras ella gime su nombre

 **\- Rick… oh, Rick-**

 **\- Te amo Lisa-** Rick no espera, simplemente separa sus piernas y se hunde en su sexo

 **\- Yo también te amo-** Lisa jadea mientras comienza a mover las caderas **–Te amo-** gime

Rick se mueve sobre ella, besando y succionando sus pezones a la vez. Lisa rodea con sus piernas las caderas para aumentar la profundidad de sus arremetidas, mientras que con sus manos acaricia furiosamente el pecho y cuello de Hunter. Entendiendo el gesto, Rick continúa con más fuerza bombeando dentro de ella hasta que siente como las contracciones propias del orgasmo de Lisa, que provocan a su vez el propio. Una vez siente que se ha vaciado dentro de su mujer, la abraza y, dándose vuelta, la deja sobre sí mismo

 **\- Gracias, bonita…-** Murmura quedamente

 **\- ¿Por qué?-** Lisa aun jadea

 **\- Porque eres todo lo que soñé-** Rick abraza a la mujer posesivamente

 **\- No voy a irme Rick-** Lisa sonríe contra el pecho de Hunter **–Aun nos queda mucho-**

 **\- Nos queda la vida entera Lisa-** Rick sonríe satisfecho – **Desde esta noche, la vida entera-**

* * *

El ultimo y ya está!


End file.
